The Vampire Tales
by xxbe-dazzledxx
Summary: When a thousand year old treaty binds a teenage vampire with a princess disease to marry into a race she hates with all her guts, will this bring peace or ensue a war it ought to prevent? AU. Juvia Lockser. Gray Fullbuster. Erza Scarlet. Knight Dreyar. Mirajane Strauss. Gajeel Redfox
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters and in no way associated to the franchise. Any circumstances found in thi story are fictional. Fairy Tail rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, creator amd illustrator. The Vampire Tales reserved to K.T. Adams, fiction writer.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Hi. My name is Juvia Lockser and I am a vampire. Don't worry it's not a secret. You see I live in a time where humans and vampires co-exist. How did that happen? Well let's see. It started a hundred years ago. A war had ensued between humans and my kind. Although undeniably we were stronger, the mortals had managed to discover the only thing that can end a vampire's immortality. _Silver._ Not only that. They also learned how to mold the element to create deadly weapons. So they almost equaled the strength and power of the nightwalkers. However, it didn't do anything good. It only caused more harm, pain and eventually more deaths. Lives were taken from both races but still refused to surrender.

One night, in the heat of the war, a human was able to intrude the Eldest's castle, alone. I don't know if it was bravery or plain stupidity. I mean, entering the lair of the strongest vampire, without even a single soul to come with him? Just the human and his long silver sword. Not the kind of sword you were thinking. The Eldest could have ended his life right there and then. In a matter of seconds, he could have drained him empty of his blood. But he raised a proposition that King Makarov highly reconsidered. To end the war without spilling more blood and ending too much lives through a covenant.

And this is what we now all know as the Treaty of Bon Frere. It allows the vampires to feed on humans as long as we let them live. As long as we provide for them. And in this century, as long as we pay for it. Humans can charge us no matter how much they think their blood is worth. Besides, there's nothing free in this world right?

One part of the covenant that annoys me so much is the "Unity" provision where vampires descending from the royal lineage can only marry humans. This is outrageous. Mortals are weak! A superior race shall only procreate with their equals. Mixing them together will only result in mediocrity. A half-human and a half-vampire. Like what were they thinking back then? If I were in-charge I will totally scratch it off the treaty and I'm sure I'm not the only one who agrees to this. I mean, there's the Dehors – vampires ousted from our community. Although I don't want to be a part of their little society. No sir. I'm cool with where I am now.

Then again you must be wondering why I hate it so much. Well it's because I am about to be a part of this ridiculous and so obsolete agreement. Yes. You guessed it. Or if you haven't yet then I'll just say it. I am of a royal blood. A proud descendant of the Lockser Family of the East. And I am about to be married off to a weakling. Yes. A lowly weak human. All members of the royal line were only to marry a human. My ancestors had to. My father had to. And now I have to.

* * *

**Royal Family**

* * *

**Dreyars of the North:**

The Eldest, Makarov. King Laxus. Queen Lysandra. Prince Knight

**Locksers of the East:**

King Juliann. Queen Victoria. Princess Juvia

**Redfoxes of the West:**

King Gareth. Queen Samara. Prince Gajeel

**Strausses of the South:**

King Johann. Queen Lirabelle. Princess Mirajane

* * *

**Blue Blood Order**

* * *

ScarletFullbusterOrlando AlexandrussDragneel McGarden Vastia EucliffeMilkovichAguriaConboltMine

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed and very much appreciated. Characters will be added as the story progresses. To keep track I will make a character summary. Let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**A/N: **My first ever story here on . I hope you guys give me reviews to improve my writing.

Dedicated to NeverInUrWildestDreams for her Renou story inspired me to write this.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess. She was trapped in the tower by an evil queen who was jealous of her beauty. She was promised one day that her prince will come to save her. The princess waited alone in the tower. Until one day she decided to just kill the freaking queen and move on with her life. Her prince was eaten by some wild animals in the forest because he was so stupid. The waiting was so stupid. This whole story was so stupid. The end._

**I have decided, long ago, this princess wouldn't be that stupid to just wait. I, Juvia Lockser, didn't need a man to be happy.**

The sun has awakened. It begun to uncover the blanket of darkness that enveloped my kingdom as it always did. Its light revealed the marvel that was my home for centuries now, row by row. It shone upon the ocean that created the illusion of glittering diamonds on a plane of blue. The waters ended at the foot of East Magnolia where the tired merchant ships rested. The human houses built near the sea stood proud like little children lined in a row, they stared up the sun to welcome it.

The shopping district, where I spent most of my days, was still jumbled from yesterday's activity. There were the large stores owned by the wealthier merchants while outside the streets, lined in an aisle, were the humble ones. This part of the kingdom was the busiest during festivals, celebrations and even just in ordinary times when the sun began to hide and the apricot skyline fell before darkness engulfed the East.

The Borboun Street, in 1887, was a blank canvass of greenery scene. As years went by, I watched the void land developed into a high-class estate and houses of all sorts of glamour and extravagance were erected. It was the complete opposite of the dwelling near the sea.

Finally, the light had reached the doorstep of my castle. Its long and slender fingers pried open my windows to caress me. I felt it burn my leg. I hissed. I forgot to wear my sun ring. I bolted up and gathered myself near my bed's headboard where I was safely hidden from the burning star. I blindly searched for my red-stone and when I found it just beneath the pile of papers in drawer, slid it on my fingers. You thought that the vampires have lived for so long they could have evolved by now. No. The sun was still our enemy. It still hated our existence. It could still burn me down to ashes. But with this ring my kind could walk in the day. Like what I was about to do now. Walk in the day. I propped myself to stand and closed the distance between me and my veranda. The sun was grinning at me. It seemed like it was mocking me. He knows he could kill me in an instant. I waved my hands at it. _You could not burn me with this thing on!_ Jewelries were really a girl's best friend.

I was more comfortable in the night like all vampires were but I learned to accept the existence of the light. They were not enemies; they needed each other. The dark needed the light to find its way home when it was lost while the light needed darkness to offset her blinding brilliance. Proper light could only be appreciated in the proper darkness. And wasn't it that when you light a candle, you cast a shadow? They were not enemies; they needed each other.

I inhaled the fresh morning scent. Today's a good day. I noticed a bird rest at the end of my veranda. I watched it peck on the brick. Its body was adorned by different shades of blue. Its long and shiny feathers felt like silk under my fingertips. I savored the aromatic smell of the red fluid flowing through its veins. I marveled at it for a second then the bird made a brief squeaking sound when I flicked it with my fingers. You see, when you're, how did the cool kids say it these days? Oh yeah, bummed out, even the loveliest of things got pretty annoying. Nothing seemed right. And to say that Juvia Lockser was angry was the understatement of the year. I was furious!

"HU-WHAT?!" I raised my voice at the King.

We were sitting on the long dining table. He wasn't surprised of my reaction. He knew I would receive the news like this. I stood up and smashed my hands on the table. The servants gathered at the side. The guards stood their grounds. They were assessing the situation. Was I a threat to the King? Heck, I was his daughter!

"Juvia, sit down and finish your food." The Queen sat at my father's left, opposite me. I turned my deadly stare at her but she didn't even budge.

"Is that agreement even still in-tact?" I questioned. I didn't think I can ever look at my favorite red flesh the same way as I used to. I just lost my appetite. Who wouldn't when your parents just dropped the '_You're getting married' _bomb on you just like that? As if it was a casual topic between friends. Like saying, oh girl nice fangs. Or oh my gosh, I just broke a bone.

"It is what it is honey. The court has come to a conclusion. It is time and your mother and I agreed." Great! Now they just decided for me. I'm hundred and almost eighteen. I think I could make decisions on my own.

I tried to reason with them. I honestly believed my case was strong and I was pretty convincing. I even gestured my hands to put emphasis on the important keywords like _twenty-first, century, engagement, absurd, who still does that_. Okay the last one wasn't a word. But I got both my hands up while saying the entire phrase.

"This treaty has been there for many years, and for a reason. It's the only thing that keeps the harmony between humans and vampires." I looked at my mother. Her back still straightened up. She put a spoonful of the soup in her mouth, not caring about the world. Really, mother? While I was fighting for my life here?

"Oh honey, it's not that bad. I mean just look at me and your mother." They shared a smile that reached until the eyes. Usually, this would paint the same happiness on my face; a smile full of love that usually sent butterflies in my stomach, now I felt like crows were raiding my insides.

"The Imperial Court has already discussed this issue. The event would take place on the week of your hundred and eighteenth birthday. The victor and the engagement will be announced on your very special day." So I was supposed to be unhappy on my birthday? They're making me regret I was born.

I think you know what we were discussing here. It was the "Unity" Provision. When a member of the royal family was of age to marry, the imperial courts would host a gathering. Each high-ranked human clan should be invited to present their champions to participate in the said event. We called it the "Selection". The challenges would be handpicked by the queen. Yes, my mother – the Great Queen. I knew she was the culprit behind all of these!

When she was twenty years old, the queen participated in my father's Selection. She was the champion of the Scarlet family. It was an easy victory. She was born to rule the land, to rule East Magnolia and to reign sovereign in my father's heart. And yes, my mother was human but she chose to embrace what she was now. One of us – a _vampire_. Her humanity always got in the way. And now, it's in me. Other vampires could turn off their humanity. Feel no remorse. No pain. No happiness. Nothing at all. Because a part of me was still my mother, was human, I found it hard to completely shut it down. This would make me look weak in front of my other vampire peers. I detest it. But as I said, she was my mother and I love her. Just not her human side. And not now when she's forcing this whole marriage thing down my throat.

My legs couldn't support my weight anymore. I held the cut meat and what other substance I stuffed my stomach that threatened to come out. The whole world was spinning. Suddenly, it was hard to breath.

"Oh stop over-reacting." The queen read her mind. She abandoned her spoon on the side and looked at me for the first time since father broke the worst news, _ever_.

"Mother, Gajeel is older but you don't see her parents selling her out to the humans."

Mother's eye brows met. Her usual lovely face turned serious. If I knew better, going against the queen's wishes would be the death of me. If father's words were the law, hers were the author of those laws.

"Don't use that tone on me young lady. Besides, I already sent out the invitations. We are just waiting for the responses." And I just flailed my arms and whined like the mature hundred and eighteen year old that I wasn't.

She would be in-charge of this whole shenanigan. My mother, Victoria of the Scarlet Family got the entire kingdom to prepare for it. She was the queen after all.

"But father..."

It was mother's voice that interrupted me. I wasn't sure if she was wearing a mask or something because that's the only explanation how fast she could change her expression. She just went from love-crazed to totally deadly. A lump suddenly formed in my throat. I swallowed it, swallowed it hard. Her crystal blue eyes were staring straight at me. Shit. Shit just got real.

I had my mother's eyes. When she smiles, her eyes share the same happiness that spreads out to brighten days. Now, it's just plain scary. Scary while it only glared. I felt like a helpless rabbit losing in a staring contest with a big bad blue-eyed wolf. But I was Juvia Lockser and part of me was that wolf.

"Girls, that's enough." The King's voice was more taming rather than mad.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm afraid this is final. We have already informed the council. On the bright side, you still have a month or so to enjoy your days as a single woman." His eye brows danced on his last comment. Mother, who found it amusing just smiled. Was I the only one who found this seriously not funny?

"You better prepare yourself then. The date is drawing near."

Humans said, mothers know best. Well, I highly doubted it.

Gray walked straight towards his chair; clutching his backpack on his left shoulder while he let the other strap hang loose. He dropped it beside him as soon as he settled on his seat. He brushed his stubborn raven hair with his fingers. The room was quiet. He could count by his fingers the heads inside the classroom. He stared down the wide window on his left to confirm it. Only a few more heads were entering the school gate. He sighed. He woke up unusually early today.

"Oi Gray!" A man's voice pulled his attention back inside.

"Did you receive the invitation?" It was the annoying Dragneel – his pink-haired frenemy.

He pushed off Natsu's arms around his shoulders. He wouldn't let his day be ruined by this guy.

"Are you on your period?" He almost smacked him. Again, he wouldn't let this guy get into him.

"Doesn't your clan have some sort of a screening to make sure they don't send idiots like you for the Selection?" But he never said he wouldn't ruin his.

The pink-haired Dragneel just laughed his comment aside. He was the son of Ignus, the head of the Dragneel clan. Of course he would be the one to represent this old noble bloodline and he would replace his father in the Blue Blood Order. But not soon.

Natsu pushed his entire body backwards to let out a much louder and annoying laughter. He lost his balance and came falling down the floor, back first. Yeah. Really really not soon. Gray thought. Maybe in the furthest future even.

The iron gates of the academy fully opened. A kaleidoscope of colors came pouring in. A few students were standing in the doorway of their classroom. The teacher was always late and it annoyed Gray. The still halls were now jam-packed by discordant teenagers chattering about the news of, he guessed, the Selection, which was now common knowledge. They were probably debating who should be sent for the occasion from their respective clans. They had their own bets and he knew his name never came up. Orion Fullbuster. Now that name rolled off the tongues of every member of the Fullbuster clan. Son of Hendrix - the head of the family.

The chatters became loud talk, then just rumblings. The faceless students who blocked the entryway cleared enough space to let the Scarlet Queen pass through. They tailed her behind like a bunch of dogs. The others stood up and pooled around her. Erza Scarlet wasn't only the future ruler of the North, she was the Queen of Kindred Academy.

Erza was the school president. She kept everyone in line even the delinquent and entitled members of each clan. Ever since they were just new in the school, she was already taking in-charge and winning Knight Dreyar's Selection just solidified her social rank. She gave them a polite smile and walked towards the empty desk in front of Natsu.

"Good morning, your highness." Natsu's greeting were more of a friendly tease than a formal one.

"Shut up."

Even for Gray it was hard to believe that the three of them were friends since he could remember. In spite of coming from rival clans, they got along with Scarlet usually getting in between them if they fought. He had a crush on her. Just an itsy bitsy friendly crush. It never went further than that.

The piping nasal voice coming from his four-foot tall teacher settled everyone on their seats. She placed her things on the table, drew out a marker from her bag and began writing on the white board.

Gray hated History. Although his memory was keen and the subject came easy on him, he just hated it. What's the point of discussing things that were already in the past. Why didn't we just stop digging and just let it where it was supposed to stay, in the past? The Fullbuster might have issues but he was an obedient student. Before he began jotting down the lesson on the Renaissance, he knew what he was supposed to do. He made up his mind. After school he would do what no one ever dared to and that was to challenge Orion.

The sun was still high when Gray arrived in the front of his town's gymnasium. He knew Orion would be there to train and his father would watch closely. Although his heart was pounding loud and hard he still forced his feet inside. He walked towards the training arena. It was a wide, sandy open space. He jumped over the banister and stepped inside the battle ground. At that moment Orion had his left hand on some guy's throat. The smaller of the two had his entire body crashed against the sandy hard ground by the other. Hendrix lifted his head away from the two men wrestling and started studying Gray.

"C'mon in, boy!" He waved at him.

Orion abandoned his sparring partner and stood, tall and proud. He cracked his knuckles as the youngest of the three moved closer to where the other two were. _This was not the day to be nervous_. Gray reprimanded himself.

"Here to watch the training?"

Gray shook his head. He was not one who beats around the bush so he told the Baron the reason he came. The Head's eyes widened. As wide has his son's when he heard what the boy had to say but they both recovered quickly. Hendrix left out a quick laugh. Then followed Orion.

"Does your father even know you're here?" Gray didn't plan to tell his father until he secured the slot for the Selection.

"I believe the rules state that all members of the clan may participate in the Selection." Gray tried to look both respected and respectful.

"Yes. Strong members." It earned a mocking from Orion and the other men present. Even the guy pinned against the floor earlier laughed weakly.

"I, at least, want to see if I am qualified." The raven-haired boy didn't lose his cool. There was something about how he carried himself around these lions who did nothing but look down on him. And as they saw the seriousness in Gray's voice and posture, they stopped laughing.

"And I am telling you now, you are not." It was Orion's turn to bully. He pushed the latter's shoulder to intimidate him but it had no effect on Gray at all. If it did, it only encouraged the younger Fullbuster.

"I have the right."

Orion was taller than Gray so he had to look up to meet his browbeating stare but the latter didn't even budge. He wouldn't back down.

"Okay then. If you can beat my son in a hand to hand combat then I will send you for the Selection." The Baron was so sure of himself. He was so sure of his son. Orion would beat up Gray without breaking a sweat. He only gave the boy this chance to teach him a lesson. _Know your place._

The Baron's henchmen gathered around them in a circle. Gray was standing opposite Orion. They sized up each other before Hendrix called for the bell. The first punch threw Gray flying. It didn't help him make his point because the spectators guffawed on his lost. _Run while you can._ The taller Fullbuster didn't even wait for the other to recover. He grabbed his shirt and threw in another punch. One more landed on his stomach. It just kept coming.

Orion was far from over. He gave the badly beaten boy some time to recuperate. Gray crouched with both his hands on his lap. His head was pounding hard from the pain. He wiped the blood at the corner of his mouth with his left hand.

"Give up now." Although the Baron obviously rooted for his own son, he was concerned with Gray. He was, after all, family.

Gray had other plans and none of that included to surrender. He pushed himself back up and steadied himself. He walked like a drunken man trying hard to walk a straight line.

"Go easy on the poor guy."

He heard a man shout. His opponent had a proud grin on his face. Oh how we wanted so bad to break that smile. He clenched his fists in front of him.

_Okay, here I'll give you the chance_. Orion had a big and buff body fit for a King – a barbaric King. His jaw was well-defined and his face was hard. He offered Gray his left cheek.

"Here hit me." He tapped his left cheek to play with Gray.

"C'mon now! Don't be such a..." before Orion could even finish his sentence he felt like thunder stroke his jaw. He felt all the hatred and the determination behind that one punch. He was taken-aback. Everybody was. His opponent have seen better days and in his present condition, where Gray got the energy to throw that punch was beyond him.

Orion was enraged. He couldn't let this low-life embarrass him especially in front of his father. He'd make that little boy pay. This lowlife he referred to took advantage of the bulkier Fullbuster's shocked state and landed him more punches. He waited for the right moment before he put on his finishing touch. With his right foot ready, Gray gathered all his remaining energy for the kick. He jumped off the ground and delivered the final blow in the air. The older one fell on the ground with a loud thump, face first.

This little act of bravery took a toll on the younger Fullbuster but it would take more than a kick to make Orion stay on the ground. It took the latter some time but he was up on both feet in less than a minute. That didn't deter Gray's spirit. Even almost drained of energy, he found the strength he believed would bring him victory - his deceased mother, his ridiculed father, his ousted brother. He wasn't doing this for himself but for his family; to bring back the honor.

The Baron was surprised but he expected it. An unwavering determination was one of the Fullbuster's renowned strengths. The boy's eyes reminded him of his younger sister's own pair. The same look when she was so determined to get back at him when he used to bully her. Even when she was younger and comparably smaller and weaker than him, she stood her ground; like her own son.

Hendrix smiled at the memory of his sister. He gave the boy his word. He would surely honor it.


	3. Chapter 2 Knight's Victor

Don't forget to leave reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Knight's Victor**

* * *

I started to count the days. I did that every year for as long as I could remember. I looked forward for it because my parents never failed to make it special.

"Juvia look here!"

A white light flashed before my eyes. I just woke up. My hair was sticking out in all directions. My eyes were almost out of their sockets. I was drooling! My parents thought it was cute to raid my room and take what possibly the worst photo of me _ever_. I was seven.

"Honey, look here!"

"Ah!" I shrilled in delight. A blue Bentley just pulled up in front of me. I was so excited I totally ignored my mother's words of caution. She strongly disagreed of me driving alone so she forced me to take a driver's test. Of course, I passed with flying colors. I learned compulsion the moment I knew how to speak. _Easy peasy._ I was seventeen.

"Princess, look here!"

I held the red ribbon I just cut and smiled at the cameraman. It was the opening of the new royal museum. I was standing between the King and the Queen at the opening ceremony and was honored to be the one to cut the ribbon. I was sure it would become the headline of next day's news next to the photos they took of my 100th celebration.

This birthday, however, was special in the worst ways possible. It marked the end of my days as a free woman, a free spirit. I would be owned by a man. Worst, a _human_.

* * *

My bathroom was decorated with different shades of blue; even my towels and curtains. Mother designed it. She loved my Father's hair - blue of the midnight. Hers was lighter than my father's, the color of the sky and mine was the ocean.

I began my morning ritual. It was customary for the maids to wait in line for me outside the door. They came in when I called for them but I was not a little girl anymore. Heck, I was even of age to be married. I stepped in on the cold marble; left foot first. I walked towards the mirror and inspected my reflection. Gone were the days when vampires could not see their selves in the mirror. I had mine since I was born - another gift of my human side. I slipped out of my sleeping robe and dragged my feet towards the shower, like a zombie. As I turned the shower knob, a white mist began to cloud the entire crystal casing. The water was warm. I let it seep through my pores and allowed it to wash away my anger and frustration. I didn't know why but since I was younger the water was my own comforter. It embraced me like how a mother would enclose in her protective arms her new born child. It caressed my weary self and lulled me to solace.

Being half-human, I was able to feel the sensations only the mundane could experience. That was both my gift and my curse. I felt my body tensed up under the warm shower. Was there a time my half-human became helpful? Only around water. Most of the time it was just pretty irritating. I heaved out a discomforted sigh. The Selection. It was drawing near.

* * *

Last year, North Magnolia hosted its Prince Knight's Selection. This important event was held in Magnolia's Capital, in Fiore's grand dome – the _Hegen_. It was actually fun when you were just watching in the sidelines.

The elliptical amphitheater was built in 1312. It stood 157 feet in the heart of Magnolia, tall and proud. The granite walls made up the outer covering of the structure with four roman pillars that served as some kind of a division. On top of the pillars were sculptured seals of the four kingdoms, made of bronze.

The central arena was an oval flat plane surrounded by elevated tiered seats for the spectators. The eastern and western ends were occupied by ordinary citizens while special boxes were reserved for the clans and their members.

The Hegen housed five verandas ascended a hundered feet above the ground. It was supported by two massive planar piers. Its main purpose was to accommodate important people for their viewing pleasure. The largest veranda, which was guarded by two huge monuments of the _Original _were provided for the members of the royal families and the rest of the imperial court. The platforms were divided into three ascending order in accordance to the stratified nature of the Imperial caste system.

The Eldest, Makarov, sat on the tallest chair in the middle to show his reign over the rest of the royal family. On his right was his son, King Laxus of the North and Knight's father. Next to the Northern King was Queen Lysandra, his wife. They both shared a golden hair that seemed to shine with luster against the sunlight. Next to her was King Johann of the South, not minding at all the festivities surrounding him. His eyes were glued on the beautiful queen – _his queen_. She covered her mouth to muffle a sheepish laugh but that did not hide the red pigment that gradually spread on her cheeks. Queen Lira slapped her husband's shoulders gently. Probably because of the inappropriate comment he just whispered in her ears.

My father was seated at the Eldest's left. He exchanged a loving look and smile with mother**, **Queen Victoria of the East. The dark-haired regal sitting next to her was Gajeel's father, King Gareth of the West. He held his wife's hand and kissed the back of her palm. Queen Samara looked at him, all pleased. The rulers of Magnolia; they occupied the topmost level.

On the second level was the Royal Council – all humans. They were the distinguished fathers of their respective clans, the heads of the family. Lord Phyr, as head of the most distinguished Scarlet clan, sat in the middle of the other lords with his blazing mahogany hair. To his right was Baron Hendrix of the Fullbusters, looking all funny with his bulky build and tight garments. The others were seated along the other two's line as a symbol of equal prominence: Igneel of the Dragneel family, Zeta of Alexandruss, Zeus of Orlando, Leopold of McGarden, Legend of Vastia, Severin of Eucliffe, Donovan of Milkovich, Hiro of Yukino, Macao of Conbolt, and Wakaba of Mine. They were the twelve members of the Blue Blood Order.

And on the last were us – the third generation of the royal vampire family. The other verandas were occupied by the richest and most luxurious inhabitants of this world - both humans and vampires.

The crowd's gleeful spirits had set the mood. The twelve member-clans of the Bon Frere Alliance gathered together, filling the venue with their flags and banners. Their cheers of support rang all throughout while the others remained spectators. I thought, like me, they found it entertaining.

"This is ridiculous." Knight sank in his sit. He was supposed to enjoy women fighting over him, wasn't he?

"C'mon Knight. Isn't this fun? Twelve woman, only the best from each clan, battling against each other vying for your heart?" Mira really did a good job summarizing the whole point of the event.

"It could have been better if there was bloodshed though." Did she just say that with that freaky sweet smile on her face?

Mira, the daughter of King Johann of the South, heiress to the throne of Strauss. She had a long silky silver hair that she let to flow freely or sometimes pin up in a loose French bun. She also shared the same eyes with her mother, Queen Lirabelle, and an inch taller than I was. The hundred and seventeen magazine described her smile as the only light that could brighten the despairing darkness. They forgot to mention the horror she gives when someone mistakenly eats her favorite turkey club. Knight and Gajeel learned that the hard way. This Southern royal was born a hundred year early thus was stronger and faster than any of us; the first of the third generation.

And I totally agreed with her. They called it a battle for nothing. But the Selection was even more stringent than you realize. The whole process was long and meticulous. Invitations were sent out to the member-clans of the Alliance. They were given thirty days to respond naming their champions and before formally invited for the celebration, the Queen would pick out only twelve participants based on the clan social ranking and sometimes, on her personal favor. They called it the Elimination. But that, my friends, was only the beginning.

Below the Hegen were underground chambers. I had never been there but I heard about it. It was where the participants stayed before the event began. These chambers led to a pathway illuminated by arrayed torches that ends behind an old wooden door. They waited behind those doors before they finally step out into the blasting excitement of the crowd.

The revered event officially began with the presentation of champions. As soon as the master of the ceremonies announced their names, the gates were pulled upward to reveal the champion behind it. A certain red hair caught my attention.

"Erza of the Scarlet clan." I glanced at my mother. She flashed a proud smile. She came from this bloodline.

"I don't remember seeing her last night." Mira recalled and Knight nodded in agreement.

She was referring to the gathering that I wasn't able to attend. My family and I only arrived in the morning. The plan was made public a couple of days ahead and this gave the wicked a chance to terrorize my people. News came in that a coven of dehors attacked a village in my kingdom and dad tended to it himself. Mother did not want to leave until he returned safely.

On his banquet, Knight was able to meet his twelve maidens - all beautiful in their own right. The main purpose of that night was for the Prince to make a connection with them. He had his eyes set on a very elegant and beautiful champion. Mira intentionally kept from telling me her name; even the family that she came from. She said I would know her once I saw her.

Mira was all giddy and excited when she relayed the story of how she saw Knight's eyes sparkled every time the woman in question brushed her slender fingers against his shoulders every now and then and when they were deep in a conversation.

"He was smitten, I tell you." Mira shrieked. That's what she said the moment she sensed my presence. It didn't help that my hearing was a thousand times sharper than a human's. Nor did the fact that she was standing just right in front of me. If my ear drum broke, thank Drac I was a vampire and it healed fast 'cause I could hear again.

Mira loved playing match-maker. Put a man and a woman together with no idea who the other was and poof you have an everlasting love. Sometimes she would point to two strangers and I swore I saw that heart-shaped light on top of her head. I imagined her with a bow and arrow just like that baby with wings who only wore diapers you heard somewhere shooting arrow hearts to people. Just not the diaper part. This silver-haired maiden needed clothing that covered all her assets. Because she had great assets. Something sexy but not too revealing. Something cute but not too innocent. She did not mind showing some skin from time to time.

One time, a couple of youngsters stood by each other, side by side. Mira insisted they were destined to be together. When she gets all high and excited, I was the friend to pull her back to earth.

"Mira, they were just waiting for the bus. They just accidentally stood by each other. They don't even friggin' know each other."

"First of all, keep your mind off of other people's business..." she knew I read their thoughts.

"And second of all, there are no accidents. Everything happens for a reason. It's all predestined. Everything that happens is all part of a bigger plan orchestrated by a higher being."

I opened my mouth and closed it again as she continued.

"Which only means that he standing next to her was not just an accident, as you put it. Of all the bus stops in all the world they both came here. That means something, doesn't it?" There's no point arguing with this woman.

But sometimes, Mira got things right. Like when she said there was something in Knight's eyes that night she met that woman. When they announced her name and I looked into his eyes, he was smitten; as the princess of the South put it. But now they spoke of something else. All I saw was great worry. The raven-haired mistress was losing to the Scarlet girl. He was rooting for the first, Minerva.

In the four days they were down to two.

"Why don't we skip it?"

"Don't you wanna meet your future wife?" Gajeel didn't actually care. He just liked to push Knight's buttons.

"Don't be so happy. You're next." And the Western heir's mocking face turned sullen. Knight was right; his days were counted.

Minerva was on the ground. The Scarlet girl stood a few feet from her. She was giving her time. From what I heard they were actually friends. They attended the same school; Magnolia's most prestigious institution of learning – _Kindred Academy_. I knew Knight read her mind, so did I and, I would bet my life on it, the rest of the Royal families present. She was struggling hard just by getting up on her feet but she was not ready to surrender. This battle was taking a toll on her while her opponent was just slightly bruised. Erza did her stance preparing for the other's attack. She wielded her sword in front of her.

The last challenge was the last man standing, or in their case, the last woman. A tent was set up in the middle of the arena while the two remaining champions stood a few feet away from it, opposite to each other. The tent was filled of different tools for battle. The champions were to pick a weapon of their choice but they had to get to it fast before the other did. The red-haired girl grabbed not just any sword but the very same one my mother used to win my father's Selection, the _Saqalat_. It bore the mark of her forefathers. While Minerva armed herself of a long silver spear that belonged to Mira's mother, the _Sveta_. The Scarlet clan was known for their elaborate footwork and remarkable swordsmanship while the Orlando's were unbeatable in challenges that used strength and agility.

Both clans were on top of the social rank and both women displayed exceptional skills in battle but one had to surpass the other because only one could be crowned queen. That day, Erza came out the victor.

"Wow, you got yourself a feisty one." Gajeel remarked and then smirked.

The whole arena gone into frenzy. They were shouting cries of celebration. I did not need to turn to where my mother was to know that she was very satisfied of the outcome. The area occupied by the Orlando clan was equally as loud as the rest. They were commending their champion, Minerva.

_You did a great job. That's our lady. We love you Minerva._

Mira and I looked at Knight at the same time. There was no expression on his face. His eyes were still on the fallen woman. Then his lips moved.

"Let's go." He commanded in a monotonous tone. Then quickly he stood up. He turned around without even just a glance on the Scarlet girl, his future queen. The three of us were about to follow him when the static noise that came out of the microphone kept me from standing.

The Eldest rose from his chair.

"I am greatly honored to have these lovely young women battle for my heir, Knight Dreyar. This occasion has been successful because you all made it possible." King Makarov's voice was thick and resonating. It echoed throughout the whole arena.

"But I say it is too early to celebrate." The arena began to buzz again. My head was about to explode with all of them murmuring, talking at the same time. Mira and I exchanged looks. Knight looked at his father; he did not meet his gaze. Then he turned to his mother who avoided his questioning eyes.

"As the heir of the oldest and strongest blood, the prince only deserves the best, the most exquisite, for a queen. And therefore I have prepared a final challenge for you, Erza of the Scarlet clan." The grumbles turned into shouts. Humans were not the only ones who were surprised by this revelation. Even the other members of the royal family started to whisper, including myself.

"Bring in the captured."

The fallen maiden was taken away from the battlefield. With no sight of her, the commander of the royal guards, Doranbolt, gave out a signal. The crowd fell silent with stillness from anticipation. The only sound we heard was the creak of the gate being lifted up. It was the thirteenth chamber. No one dared to speak. We all waited until the gate was finally pulled up. The light of the day cannot reach inside it but quickly all our questions were answered as this captured stepped out into the sunlight to reveal itself.

In just a blink of an eye, he was standing in front of Erza who was rooted in the middle of the arena. From that then I realized what this captured was. _A vampire_. At least he wouldn't kill her, right? The treaty would not allow blood spilled in the Selection.

He showed off himself, the captured. He spread his hands and closed his eyes while turning in a circle, savoring the moment. It was when he opened his eyes that the horror of what he really was came upon me. His orbs were glowing red. He was cursed!

"Hello, my Queen." He circled Erza, studying her.

The red-haired victor froze in the middle of the arena. Her opponent was a vampire, worst a Dehor. Her mind said she never seen one of his kind. Even if she only got some bruises from her fight with Minerva, that still took a toll on her. How would she defeat a Dehor?

The Grand Battle Arena was a neutral ground. It was free from magic of any form. So what was the Eldest thinking? The people inside the arena were unprotected from this murderer. He could launch an attack at the humans any second.

"You are afraid of me, your Highness." I feared for the victor's life. She became an easy prey and a sumptuous meal in his eyes.

"But do not worry. I will make this easy for you." He stood behind her, eyeing her neck.

I was able to read his mind. As a royal heiress, I had the ability to read the minds and even compel those who were below me. The captured, he was drank on the smell of the victor's blood. He would drain her empty, not even sparing a single drop.

"I will make it as less painful as I can." He launched forward but the scarlet victor was fast. She moved to the side. The captured guffawed his dead heart out. Erza ran away from her opponent.

"Leaving so soon, your Highness?" He added the title to mock her. The honey-haired captured followed her body with his red-glowing eyes. She was heading towards the tent. _Smart move._

"Let's finish this my queen. You have no idea how long they kept me from there. I. AM. STARVING." He stood outside the tent. _She's making this easier._ That's what he thought. Trap her inside and she would have nowhere else to go. But when he was about to step in, an invisible barricade kept him out. It was as if a crystal wall suddenly appeared before him and his prey. He was outraged.

Erza searched for the Saqalat she dismissed after the fight with Minerva and grabbed a few silver-made knives on her way.

"Feeling so smart, aren't we your Highness?" The captured commanded all the wooden weapons using his mind. They suspended in the air, dangling around her. The only thing a vampire could not control were things made of silver and a body with life.

"Come out and we'll play."

One of the members of the council stood and called for the Eldest.

"This is against the treaty!"

"The treaty says the queen is to pick the challenges. I merely suggested it, she agreed." The Eldest spoke in a calm manner. All eyes were on the Queen of the North. King Makarov was right. The treaty says the mother was to decide on the challenges and she picked this one.

"Knight, that is so mean!" I heard Mira berate the golden boy. He acted all innocent but I bet he wasn't feeling sorry for his raven-haired lady now.

"I didn't do anything!" He hollered back.

"I can read your thoughts." See? Told you.

"Get out of my head!" Mira was older and we were below her.

The crowd was on the edge of their seats. Some were cursing. The others were complaining how unfair it was. The rest, they just watched. They wanted entertainment? This was a box-office hit.

Erza threw her first dagger. The captured easily eluded it. It was his turn to make a move. The weapons above her head soon attacked her. She dropped on the ground and rolled over to escape from his charge. She saw an opening and released her second dagger. The victor was crouched on the ground so she didn't have a better angle and only hit him in the shoulders. If he wanted to kill him, she needed to strike his heart.

"Enough with games."

Part by part the tent dismantled. The Scarlet girl was in the open again, _vulnerable_. She launched her third and final dagger. It sliced through the cloth that was once the roof of the weaponry tent and pierced through his chest, near his heart. Was luck not on the victor's side?

The dehor pulled out the knife stuck on his chest. Blood pooled around the wound but then it slowly healed. He needed to drink human blood in order to completely close the cut. He stared down the red-haired victor.

"I had never come across a human like you. I would have turned you into what I am if you didn't make me angry. But don't worry _your Highness_; I am sure the kingdom will remember your name." The dehor then turned to the people as if he was about to preach, stressing each word.

"The future queen who has fallen in the hands of the damned. Erza Scarlet who had died with honor and..." The victor's mocking laugh cut him mid-sentence. She was still on the ground, her head held low looking like she had seen better days. Even how she could manage to ridicule the dangerous blood-thirst in her situation was beyond me.

"You are so full of yourself." Erza rose and met his stare. That's when I saw it - that look in her eyes. The same look I saw in my mother's when she wanted me to finish my vegetables. _That determination._

"You are right. Enough with the games." Erza's long and shiny scarlet hair flew with the wind as she hurled towards her attacker, bent on ending his eternity. The predator was now her prey.

The captured shunned all her attacks with speed and ease but that did not impair her determination. She continued to launch at him, pursuing this cursed demon forward.

"I guess you are this desperate to marry the Prince." His statement angered her even more. She let a loud scream before finally cutting the captured's arm off. He was wearing a sun ring and that was her target all along.

The sunray shot like arrows piercing through the captured's now swollen body. It's just a matter of time before he succumbed to the enemy he could never escape. He ran around in circles trying to look for cover but wherever he went the light followed.

The victor's scarlet hair shone ablaze as the sunlight touched it. Even more now that victory once more was at the palm of her hands. She waited as the whole world watched. Thousands of pairs of eyes never left the now burning body kneeling on the ground. The captured's agonizing howl lasted for what felt like forever; I could almost feel his pain. He let out his final cry before he was deduced into ashes.

The arena stood still. It took some time before it registered in everyone's head that a human was able to defeat a vampire, much more a cursed one. The static noise once again broke the silence and we all let out the breath we didn't know we were holding.

"North Magnolia, I present to you, your future queen. Erza Scarlet." And the whole crowd's uproar was even louder than the first one. Their songs of celebration filled my ears. I looked around; all the colors now mixed like a bunch of jelly beans scattered without direction. The clans cheered altogether; the competition existed among them long forgotten. They were like a family - a big, united family.

"I guess, truly, determination can get you this far, isn't that right Michael?" The host in the glittery tuxedo commented.

"You are right, George. And see what a catch North Magnolia's prince is?" The other host, Michael hummed before he finished his response.

"I could just eat him alive." So Michael was actually a Michelle?

"I agree with you. Inspiration enough, isn't he? No wonder the red-head was that desperate to win this Selection."

Erza froze. Her scarlet hair fought with the red pigment gradually spreading over her cheeks.

"I... I am not desperate." She flailed her hands above her trying to deny the accusation which only earned a good laugh from the audience: even from the entire Imperial Court present. And I was sure how Knight's creamy white skin turned strongly _scarlet_ that day.

* * *

I walked in to the palace's grand ballroom where I knew mother was; bossing humans around. She was standing next to one of the room's window. Her hand was on her waist as she looked up and instructed one of the maids about the drapery.

The queen sensed my presence and decided to brush it off. She knew well my purpose. I stood beside her in a blur of a second so she couldn't ignore me anymore. I watched her closely. Mother's eyebrows met, with lines forming on her forehead. She kept telling the maid about the direction of the drapery but she didn't get it. With the sway of her finger, the hanging curtain followed. Finally satisfied with the arrangement, she turned her attention to me.

I felt my mother's azure eyes on my body, scrutinizing me. She shook her head as she took in the blue cotton dress I decided to wear. She was always disapproving.

"Go change. Your teacher is arriving soon."

"I am changed."

She was about to argue with me. Queen Victoria would probably make me wear those outdated ball gowns like what she was wearing now. This was the twenty-first century. _Hello!_

"Your Highness, the letters arrived just this morning."

I wanted to hug the royal messenger for interrupting mother until I saw what was on the tray he was carrying. Now, I wanted to strangle him to death.

The Queen picked out the envelope on the top and quickly opened it. Her head moved as she read the letter. The lines on her forehead slowly disappearing. _This was not good. _I saw her lips curved into a smile. _This was so not good._

"The clans had finally accepted the invitations!"

Queen Victoria gleefully announced it to the whole room. Remember when I told you that when my mother smiled, it spread like plague? Well, it did. The maids clapped their hands in anticipation. I died inside.

The beaming queen held the other twelve letters in her hands, close to her chest. I set my eyes on it. If I just ripped it of her hands and ran like my life depended on it – because mind you, _it did_ – I would set it on fire and it would never see the light of day.

"I know what you're thinking and it's not going to happen." She turned away from me and walked across the ballroom. I trailed behind, whining like a seven year old.

"But mother couldn't you at least reconsider it?"

The giant doors slightly opened. It was white with blue and silver accents. A white-haired woman in her fifty's made her way in.

"Great! Mrs. Jefferson is here." Mrs. Jefferson – _mother's escape_.

Even in her fifty's Madame Jefferson still walked with ease and elegance. She had the upper-class aura all around her.

"Good morning, Princess." Mother disappeared behind the doors. I moaned in annoyance.

Madame Jefferson guided me towards the study room. I sat on the long table as my tutor scanned the bookshelves for a good title. When she found one she placed it on the table, in front of me and sat beside me. I read the fine script on the book's cover.

"Why do I need to study History? I lived it."

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

Oh! Yeah, I have an OC here. Sorry to disappoint JERZA fans. It's just that I love blondes! So please don't get mad. Besides, this is mainly Gruvia so yeah. :)

I'd like to thank this very good friend, **NeverInUrWildestDreams **for the kind support and review since even before the conception of this fiction. Thank you so much!

And to a new reviewer,** P. FullbusterBelieve **thanks for encouraging me! I can;t promise the meeting yet but I hope you'll be patient with me.

Please do say what you think about it!


	4. Chapter 3 Banquet of Champions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters and in no way associated to the franchise. Any circumstances found in thi story are fictional. Fairy Tail rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, creator amd illustrator. The Vampire Tales reserved to K.T. Adams, fiction writer.

Don't forget to leave reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Banquet of Champions**

* * *

I held my breath as long as I could. The Selection. The marriage. The banquet. I clenched my fist hard and sank my body even deeper. I could hear the muffled sound of the steady flow of the waterfalls. My mind started to panic. My lungs burned. I was losing oxygen but still refused to breath. My whole body protested but I ignored it. Suddenly, a feeling of sleepiness washed over me. I let it take over. Then, I lost consciousness.

I pushed myself upward and inhaled a large amount of air. I wasn't suicidal or anything. I knew I would spring back to life after a momentary death. I was a vampire, remember? I just wanted to forget. I cleared the hair on my face and brushed it backwards. _If I could only brush away my problems that easily._ I sat up straight and leaned my back against a big rock. A few of them surrounded the pool at the end of the waterfall.

This time they should have discovered my absence. I could only imagine the Queen's reaction. She was probably smoking mad right now. You see, there was somewhere else I should be. _The banquet_. Tradition dictates that the twelve champions be assembled together in a gathering before the presentation of champions the next morning and I, the betrothed princess, should be present to entertain them.

* * *

The maids hurried across the ballroom to refill the dishes skillfully prepared for the night. The guards were dispersed to man all the entrances and exits of the palace. This was one of the rare circumstances where all the important people in Magnolia were gathered in one room. Also, one of the best opportunities for an assassination order and for that reason the security had tightened and my father, himself, took in-charge of it.

Queen Victoria looked around, pleased. The guests seemed to be enjoying the party. There was no trouble that occurred that night aside from a lunatic who insisted he be allowed to enter the palace. It was easily taken care of. The Queen's rule: no room for mistakes. Mother made sure everything went according to plan.

"Is the princess ready?"

One of the maids came inside my room to check. The dress I was to wear still hanged on the mannequin. I was on my bed, soundly asleep. _Or so she thought_. She gently shook my body to wake me up but I was still as a rock. She pulled the blanket that covered me fully and to her horror, I became a set of pillows arranged to form a human figure. She rushed to the ballroom to inform the queen as she weighed what she valued more, her job or her life. She knew there was no other path to take. I felt bad for her. She had to face the dragon bearing bad news. _And trust me; you didn't wanna be that person. _The servant didn't waste time and told mother I was gone in a low voice. The enraged Queen disappeared from her sight.

Lucy saw my mother left hurriedly. She sensed trouble so she did what every sane person would do – _stay the hell out of the Queen's way_. She roamed around the ballroom to avoid the dragon when she bumped into someone familiar. The pink-haired man, Natsu, greeted the blonde witch with a mouthful.

"Oh. Hi, Natsu."

She was happy to see a friend. She really was but the royal guards were looking her way. They exchanged whispers before nodding in agreement. They started towards her direction.

"Look, I gotta go. Enjoy the party!"

She gathered the hem of her dress to speed up her pace but as she turned to the opposite direction, three royal guards blocked her way.

"Ms. Heartifilia, the Queen wants to see you." _Ruhroh. _

Lucy swallowed – she swallowed hard.

* * *

Magnolia was protected with an ancient spell. It kept the cursed demons from entering. However, this magic defense could not reach the dark grounds of the infamous Todesfall forest. It was said to be home of unknown forces that lurked in the shadows. A few ill-fated humans who challenged the reputation of the Todesfall were never found again. After the disappearance of a young married couple in 1851, a team of scientists in 1933 and a few more unresolved missing-person cases, the Imperial Court had decided to close the property and prohibit anyone to set-foot in it. _As if the creepy look of it wasn't good enough._

I was fifteen when I first discovered this little paradise. True enough, its outer façade could scare the hell out of the humans but I was different. I wasn't afraid. I could not help but feel special that the beauty hiding behind the eerie crooked trees at the entrance was all for me. In the heart of the forest was a tall mountain with water flowing down from the side of it that gathered in a pool at the end. I found my haven.

The sinister atmosphere and the danger it promised made me feel alive. Courting death was one of my guilty pleasures. I wanted to know how it feels to be on the brink of demise, to see it up close. I prowled the virgin land, day and night, hoping to catch a cursed demon and have him at my mercy. If Erza did it, so could I. My attacks were accurate. I didn't even break a sweat. The Dehors were a good practice.

I listened to the serene fall of the water from the top of the mountain. The song of the night calmed my nerves. I sighed. Only Lucy knew about my sudden departure but even my best friend was never been here, not even Mira, Gajeel or Knight. This place was my solitude, my own escape.

I heard movement from the bushes. I flung my eyes open and searched around. My trained pupils gathered even the smallest streak of light and adjusted themselves for a better view. _Someone was here_. My whole body was alerted, ready to or for an attack. I sensed the minimal shake of the poisonous shrub. In a nick of time, I had a warm human body pinned against the tall oak tree where I sometimes rest in the burning time of the day. His onyx eyes stared at me. Then, he quickly looked away.

"Who are you?" He didn't respond.

He left me no choice. I read the thoughts lingering in his mind. It was one of the many things a vampire could do and the mundane could not. He was ordering himself not to look? Look at what? Me? Then I remembered. I hurled at the intruder so fast I forgot where I came from. I ripped my glare away from the boy and lowered my gaze on my own body to confirm my suspicion. I was completely naked!

I searched for my clothes and reappeared in front of him in a blur of movement. It was hard to conceal the growing redness on my cheeks.

"I know who you are." His onyx eyes once again stared at me.

I examined the boy. His short raven-hair was spiky and unkempt. His long lashes glistened with beads of sweat. His dark blue eyes bore deep in to mine. It was so mesmerizing. I shook my head to get hold of myself. He had expensive clothing on that emphasized his muscular and toned body. I felt a sudden urge to touch him and feel his warm skin underneath my palms. His warm skin. Underneath him. I nearly slapped myself for these inappropriate thoughts. _Get a grip, girl._

I studied him once more, completely ignoring my hundred year old hormones. He stood before me, head held high. A gallant atmosphere surrounded him; the same air that followed the royal prince of the North and the West. His stance was no different from Knight and Gajeel. If he stood beside the two royalties he would have fitted in perfectly. But in the forest, he was out of place. Just like me. _So what was he doing here, in this hour?_ I tried to dig deeper into his mind. There was nothing.

The smell of the boy's blood tickled my nostrils. My attention focused on the throbbing artery on his neck. Suddenly, I felt hungry. _No!_ I jerked back to keep away from him but the smell was too strong. I couldn't control myself anymore. _Juvia no! Stop it. _When I heard him stirred, my body acted on instinct. I pounced at him, once again restraining him against the tree. I saw my transformation in his eyes: teeth turned to daggers, blue eyes turned black with only a cruel dot in the middle, warmth and color escaped me. Then a panicked thought popped in his mind. _Behind you!_

Dark figures appeared behind the trees. Their glowing orbs were filled with hunger, hatred and vengeance. It became clear that I was their target. They slowly approached before assailing simultaneously.

There were many ways to kill a vampire. A cursed demon tried to throw me on the ground but as he neared me, I launched forward and ripped his head off. I moved to the side sensing another one hurling towards me. His head bounced off the ground towards the boy. I saw the other two figures closing in him. Before they knew it, I was standing behind them, their dead hearts in both my hands.

His dark blue eyes locked with mine. He wasn't surprised of what I was capable of, nor was he afraid. He pulled out a shiny metal behind his coat and threw it towards me. I froze. The dagger's sharp end was darting towards me. I didn't even blink. He wanted to kill me? Then I heard a groan coming from behind me. I turned around and saw one of the attackers – his veins came to prominence before his whole body turned into a grayish particle.

The boy was now standing beside me. I felt his breath on my shoulders.

"I didn't need your help." I was simply stating facts.

I turned around and his stoic expression filled my vision. His lips parted and I watched as they moved to form the words _'I know'_.

My eyes never left his lips. _Only if this human could hear my thoughts._ I was so preoccupied that I didn't sense the other trouble that was coming my way. The sudden ring pulled me out of my trance. I spotted my phone on the stacked rocks near the river where I discarded it earlier. Lucy's photo and number was on the screen. The Todesfall had no reception so the witch used a spell to put signal on my phone, like she always did when I gone missing.

"Hey Luce, what's up?"

But a different voice greeted me.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

More like, screamed at me. The palace wasn't that far from where I was. I thought it was her real voice that I heard and not the one coming from the phone speakers.

"Juvia Margarette Lockser, if you won't come back to the palace this instant I will..."

"Yes, mom, I'm on my way."

I didn't need to hear her threats. They weren't just empty words. If the Queen had to turn entire Magnolia upside down to find me, believe me she would.

I slid the phone in my pants' pockets and turned back to the human.

"You should be careful human. These are not the grounds you want to explore."

I wasn't concerned about him or anything. He obviously knew how to defend himself. I witnessed it. My etiquette lessons dictated that I had to say thank you. He saved my life, after all. But as I said, I didn't need his help. Besides, what I said just now was much way cooler than _'thank you'_.

He smiled. For the first time, in the whole night, he smiled. A strange feeling crept to my heart. Suddenly, this weird warmth expanded across where my heart was caged.

"Goodnight Princess."

* * *

I was already in front of the iron gates when Lucy rushed to me.

"I'm really sorry, Princess. Your mom could really be scary sometimes."

Lucy was one of my most loyal friends. But she was right; mother could really persuade – _force out – _information from anyone. I gave the young blonde a reassuring smile. She was still shaken up from my mother's methods of extracting information.

"No need to worry, Luce." Besides, I knew she did her best to stall for me and her best efforts gave me enough time for myself.

Lucy led me inside the palace and towards my room, where I knew the Queen was waiting - _impatiently_. I could hear from the hallways how mother was judging my behavior. She was lecturing the King on how irresponsible I became and how embarrassing it was to make the guests wait. I laughed. The blonde glanced at me, her brows met in a questioning frown. I responded with a shrug.

My family took the young witch in when both her parents died in a fatal accident. She was with them, baby Lucy, but when the police cleared out the crime scene they found her, alive. I knew her parents did everything to protect her. They even gave up their life for her. The police investigations all said the same thing: that the crash was an accident. The imperial court disagreed. They were not sure who was behind it but they had an idea.

Lucy Heartifilia came from one of the oldest, strongest and most influential family of witches. Fearing that her powers might be used for the wrong reasons, my parents decided to keep her. The Eldest thought it was the right thing to do. And I was never alone then. I always had Lucy.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked in a hushed voice, avoiding getting caught. I couldn't tell her it was because mother found it embarrassing to make the humans wait. The Queen would hear me. So, I just decided to drop the topic.

"Nothing."

"You're laughing now, wait 'til Queen Victoria sees you."

We stopped in front of my room. My doors were the same with the ones in the ballroom. Actually, all doors in the palace were the same: tall, heavy, and white with a blue and silver accent. It was easy to get lost but on top of each door, names were carved. Mine says 'Juvia Lockser'. I felt the cold door handle when I wrapped my hands around it. It's almost the same as my mother's hand.

What could be behind this door? A parallel universe where I was normal and everything was perfect? A coven of vampires who will take me away from all these shenanigans or just plain right hell? Probably the last. I heaved out an audible sigh before finally turning the knob. Yes, definitely the_ last_.

* * *

I stood before the mirror and scanned my reflection. The iced blue dress did bring out my ocean blue hair and my dark welkin eyes. The bodice hugged my body like a second skin, gathering tight at my waist. Tiny silver gems gathered at the beginning of the upper garment – following the curve of my breasts – and thinned down in a V-shape that stopped at the midriff. The skirt poured down into wavy folds that reached the floor. The same shiny material was spread on the lower garment like a fairy dust, shimmering as it caught light.

All the dresses I wore for any ceremonial rights were approved by my mother's expert eyes. The Queen had a good taste, I must say. I would have danced around with the pretty gown on if I weren't annoyed by the fact that I had to parade myself to lowly human eyes.

I was standing behind the ballroom's doors. The Queen checked herself one last time, her back straight. The Victorian ball gown that she wore had a classic feel to it. It brought out her undeniable ethereal beauty. She turned to the King and smiled. I stood between them, all annoyed. The doors then became more interesting.

Tonight I might just brushed shoulders with this year's Selection champion. I might have a little conversation with the future King of East Magnolia. Tonight, I was sure. In the ballroom, behind these doors, was my future husband mixed among this noble populace. I didn't know who he was and neither did he. We would all find out once the Selection came to a conclusion. But tonight, I would try my luck, if I had any, and wish with all my might that he was, at least, equal with the intruder I met earlier tonight.

I prayed to Drac that I would find him in that crowd. If I was to enter hell, I could at least bring a hot demon down with me. With his expensive attire, his honestly gorgeous physique and the elegant atmosphere that surrounded him, he could have blended-in in this kind of crowd. The doors were pushed open. The whole ballroom fell silent. They waited with anticipation as the King introduced me to the world.

"Lords and ladies of this great country of Magnolia, I present to you my only daughter - Princess Juvia Margarette Lockser, heiress of the East!"

The crowd's loud applause was almost deafening. I stepped in towards the crowd, curtsied and smiled. Knight, ever so charming, asked me of my first dance.

"You look lovely, as always."

"Stop flirting. You're engaged."

We could playfully make this remark with no malice or anything. I love this blonde Northern prince as much as I loved Gajeel and Mira. They were family.

I looked around and noticed the dark-haired Gajeel near the long table, eyeing the assorted Magnolian cuisine. I bet he never left that spot.

"He's been standing there since he arrived." I shook my head in disbelief.

I roamed my eyes around for a certain silver hair and found her at the end of the room. She was beautiful in her off-shoulder burgundy ball gown and her fishtail tied hair. I noted the gentleman in the red coat with a long green hair freely flowing behind. She lightly touched him when he made a funny remark. Watch closely everyone. Mira was making her move.

How did I end up with this kind of friends? Oh, I didn't choose them. Destiny picked for me. Speaking of destiny…

"Where's your fiancée?" Knight dodged my question and avoided my eyes.

My left hand rested on Knight's manly shoulders while the right was enclosed in his left hand. I twisted my head to search for Erza's scarlet hair and found her abandoned at the Royal round table with the old souls. I pitied her.

Total boredom could only describe the look on her face right now. Erza was mindlessly playing with her food. I guess Knight was still pissed off it was her who won the Selection instead of that girl Minerva. So he made her suffer like this.

"Go dance with her."

"Why?"

_Knight – _the man who Her Magazine tagged as the immortal Casanova. I glared at him. Did he even have to ask why? But that didn't work for the blonde pride. He didn't heed my suggestion and decided to brush me off. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine." He gave up. I learned a thing or two from Mira.

He released me and started towards Erza's table.

"You can never argue with these women." I heard him say as he made his way to the Scarlet princess.

My ears perked up to listen to the invitation but I heard nothing. I adjusted my pupils too see clearly from a far. Knight just stood beside her, all stiff.

"Stand up." I then heard him demand.

In a matter of seconds, the golden boy was standing in the middle of the ballroom, waiting for his Scarlet fiancée. I mentally slapped myself. Where was this guy's manners?

I felt a finger tapped my shoulders. I spun to see the Western prince in his best royal garb, smiling at me.

"My turn."

I placed my free hand on his left shoulder. He held my left hand in his right and led the dance. We graced the floor with perfect harmony.

"I can't believe I'm in this mess instead of you."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"My luck. But don't worry princess. I will break every bone in your husband's body so he'd divorce you." It sounded like a joke but I knew Gajeel. He never turned from his words.

"Promise?"

We both chuckled.

I heard someone cleared his throat behind me. It was my father, King Julian.

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't Gajeel."

My dance partner and I bowed before him to acknowledge the presence of the King. He dismissed the formalities and the three of us laughed at the quip.

"May I?"

Gajeel gracefully stepped aside. I was sure he was heading to the long table again but before he finally disappeared from my sight, he winked at me. He would surely break my future husband's bones. It was a done deal.

* * *

Knight slammed Erza against him, intentionally hard. Only now that he noticed her look for tonight. He was sure it was Queen Lysandra who picked out the Scarlet's dress. Like the other female members of the royal family, his mother had great taste in fashion. She knew it well. She put the red-hair in a red chiffon dress; the fit was same to mine. The dress covered most of her body but left her shoulders and arms bear.

The golden boy of North Magnolia placed his right hand at the small of her back. He felt her warmth exuding even through the fabric. His eyes landed on her big pair compressed by the tight clothing. Suddenly, some feeling stirred inside him, but he quickly dismissed it. He focused in guiding her in their proper dance position as he held her free hand.

Considering how they bickered every time they saw each other, how he promised to rip her head off the next time he sees her while she offered to tear him apart – limb by limb, he was surprised how they moved in harmony and peace.

His mother made sure these champions were auditioned meticulously, only the best for her son, and etiquette was one of the areas her mother would look into. He learned it when he was seven: social dance, public speaking, proper dressing, table-manners and whatnot. So Erza had to learn if she hasn't yet.

On the dance floor they didn't speak, nor looked at each other. Apparently, the faceless crowd was more interesting than themselves. Erza tried to distance herself as much as possible but he wouldn't let her. This was an intimate dance and it would be just wrong to be so withdrawn. And what would people say?

They both realized this just might be the longest they were this close without causing such a ruckus. On his birthday, right after Erza was announced the victor; they got into a brawl which ended up with the Scarlet getting all wet, not in a good way. Knight just poured cold ice water on her and she retaliated by pouring one on him too. He got mad that the Queen favored the Selection's victor instead of her own son. After the party the queen pulled him in a room and he came out a changed man. Well, changed in front of the Queen. He treated her better when people were around. Even more when her mother was in a close distance that she might hear or see them but behind her back, Knight and Erza, were on each other's throat – all the time.

* * *

"I can't believe my little princess is all grown-up."

"Dad, it's been a hundred years."

The King smiled weakly. He might fool others with the warm curve on his lips but his eyes told a different story. I knew that deep inside he was rather sad.

There was a heavy silence between us before father finally spoke again. He told me I was beautiful in the most loving way.

"I know. I'm your daughter, remember?"

My smart comeback earned a chuckle from my father but the realization of my impending marriage cut it short. He looked at me again, a rush of different emotions glistened in his dark sad eyes.

"Soon, you will be someone's wife."

The unsettling feeling in my stomach worked its way up my throat. My jaw hardened just hearing about the idea of marriage.

"Well, it was your entire fault. I asked you to convince mother about not going through with this."

"Princess, soon you will understand."

I knew it wasn't the right place but right there where many distinguished people were present, right then when my father took the lead in our father-daughter dance, I wanted to scream. I wanted to burst out. But I knew better. I opened my mouth to answer but mother came out from nowhere and interrupted us.

"Honey, you shouldn't keep Juvia to yourself. She should be dancing with some of these fine gentlemen."

Father lowered his head to kiss the top of mine before he let go. He turned to my mother and asked for her hand. She gladly accepted.

I felt abandoned in the middle of the room but not too long. A red-head filled my vision. He laid out his hand in front of me and I placed my own in his as a response. He raised his bowed head and smiled.

Trevor Scarlet, champion of the strongest clan, asked me for a dance.

* * *

I crashed my pliant body on the soft mattress of my bed. My blue hair spread around me. The area on my left dipped as Lucy lay down beside me. Our chests heaved up and down as we drew our breaths. She gave me the blood pack without looking. I emptied it in an instant. Gosh! Events like this could really exhaust one to the bones.

The whole party was a blur. I danced my shoes to death. My feet almost fell off. I couldn't count how many young gentlemen I met that night. How could I possibly keep track?

"So, liked someone?" My eyes were still on the ceiling. I couldn't keep my mind off the intruder in the forest.

"Actually, I did."

Lucy squealed. I saw her stir at the corner of my eye. She was now staring at me, her excitement radiating all throughout the room.

"So? Are you gonna tell me or what?"

I wanted to tell her about the raven-haired boy, about what happened in the Forest, but he was not present in the gathering so there was no point. My hopes vanished in an instant as the party came to an end and not even a sight of the intruder. I came to a conclusion: he wasn't in my options. So, I decided not to dwell on something impossible. It was useless.

I sighed hopelessly.

"I know that sound. What's wrong?" There was a sudden change in Lucy. Her voice was now laced with concern.

I looked at her worried eyes and managed a weak smile.

"Nothing. I'm just really tired."

I knew I wasn't convincing. Who was I kidding? This girl was my best friend. She grew up close to me and she was one of the only few people who could see through my lies. But she knew better not to push it. Then, an awkward silence hanged in the air. Lucy started the conversation.

"So, did you find someone you like?" She asked again.

"Well, your pink-haired friend was interesting." Lucy guffawed. My bed shook as she rolled on the sheets laughing hard. The gloomy atmosphere was now replaced with her uncontrolled cackles.

I remembered seeing Natsu in one of the tables. He was surrounded by all sorts of dishes. My eyes left him for a moment and when I turned to him again; his plates were all cleared up. He reminded me of my friend, Gajeel.

He talked animatedly with the people sitting in his table but when he came up to me, he was all stiff and formal. Lucy and I laughed even harder while I relay to her how he was so nervous when he took my hand. He was literally shaking.

"But I think mother preferred Trevor. The guy from her clan." I was referring to the Scarlet champion. He was unmistakably the male version of Erza but his hair was a shade darker than hers.

"Well, who do you like?"

"Does it matter?"

Lucy's silence was her agreement. My opinion did not matter. The winner of the Selection was to be pronounced the future king and, ultimately, my husband. Again, silence and melancholy engulfed us.

"This is too depressing."

I agreed.

Lucy rose from her position and, instead, sat on the bed, her legs crossed in an Indian position. I did the same.

"I'm sure there was something about them that you liked." I thought for a while. The witch was right.

I recalled each man I danced with tonight. They were all gentleman. The champions had great figure, probably, from the training. Each was even better-looking than the other.

Lucy perked up as she saw the change in my mood. She held her hands near her chest and started to ask with energy I didn't know she had.

"Okay! The red-head? What do you like about him?"

"You mean, Trevor?"

How could I forget this guy when mother was shoving his name down my throat?

"Well, he has the biggest chance to win the challenges." Lucy nodded in agreement.

Erza Scarlet's win last year solidified the clan's position in the social rank. I heard they even improved all their facilities and trained their candidates painstakingly.

"And he is gorgeous!" I would lie if I said he didn't get my attention.

Trevor had a good build. My head only reached his shoulders. His dark green eyes could weaken your knees and his red lips were just so inviting. His skin was milky, like a woman's.

"But he reminds me so much of Erza." I didn't hate the Scarlet girl, don't get me wrong. It just felt a little bit weird.

"How about the guy from the Vista clan?"

"Lyon is a sweet talker. But he is too..." I searched for the right word.

"Clingy?" Lucy offered.

The picture of Lyon kissing the back of my palm and pulling me close – _too close_ – to him came to my mind. Even after the song ended he didn't let go of me. He enclosed my body in a tight embrace and declared his love.

"He's too fast." I rolled my eyes.

"How about..." Lucy stared at the ceiling, trying to recall the men I met at the party. She had a name in mind but she kept pushing it back.

"Natsu? He's too funny."

"He's stupid!" She blurted out.

"But you told me he was nice and sweet. He was the first friend you had in the Academy."

I swore I saw the blonde witch blushed.

"Well, yeah. But he's too loud and for a lord's son he is too uncivilized."

My mood finally lightened up. I couldn't help but laugh at how Lucy described the Dragneel champion. We moved on to the rest of the candidates and pointed out their flaws. We got too deep in our conversation that time passed without us realizing and any thoughts about the intruder slowly drifting away from my mind. By the end of the night, the raven-haired boy became a distant memory.

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

Man, there are a lot of divisions, a lot. How did that happen? Well, excuse my weird form structure. lol. There it is guys! The fateful meeting. Well, let me know what you think about, alright? ALSO. Please check out the prologue. I updated it with the characters 'cause man I just kept dropping names here. Even I forget. hahaha. How did that happen?

**THANK YOU TO:**

**NeverInUrWildestDreams, P. FullbusterBelieve **my good friends who never missed a single post. Thank you guys so much for leaving reviews every single time. I appreciate it so much. And thank you so much for the friendship. Let's keep doing what we're doing, alright?

**susiebeth, mgaa **for your kind words. Here is the meeting we've all been waiting for. I hope it's worth it. And yes, I'm glad as well that Gruvia is still in-tact. Thanks to **NeverInUrWildestDreams **for drugging me sweet information about them - keeping me on board.

**XXinsidemymindXX **for showing me new perspective. I haven't really thought a lot about the concept of marriage and how it actually is the main theme of this story. I will surely look into it. Please keep showering me with your reviews.

So if you have any questions, suggestions, clarifications and violent reactions, I welcome them all. Just leave them in the reviews.

**QUESTIONS CORNER:**

**To XXinsidemymindXX **well, the whole story is written in Juvia's perspective, sometimes shifting to third person which I don't know how and why. Anyways, Juvia thinks she's mature but actually she's not. Hahaha. That's her character. I ought to answer this thru a message but maybe others also find this confusing so it's better to put it out there. And I hope that clarifies it. :)


	5. Chapter 4 Presentation of Champions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters and in no way associated to the franchise. Any circumstances found in this story are fictional. Fairy Tail rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, creator and illustrator. The Vampire Tales reserved to K.T. Adams, fiction writer.

Don't forget to leave reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Presentation of Champions**

* * *

The blinding light of the sun unveiled the architectural genius of the Hegen. It casted a shadow on the stretch of green that surrounded as this historical treasure bathed in the fiery rays. This structure was a seven hundred years older than me. The ancient roman style dominated its entire facade and even the interior. If Madam Jefferson heard me now, she would have been really proud. I did listen.

Folks of different age, in all walks of life, scattered outside, waiting to be led in. Some of them gathered in a thrilled circle - friends, families, clan-members, acquaintances - all seemed excited as they recounted stories and relayed gossips to each other. Inside, people started flowing in through the arced entrances. The palace servants ushered the citizens to their rows while the Eastern royal armies, commanding authority in their blue ceremonial uniforms, kept them in line. Guards were posted on each level serving as human bannisters. Funny how I never noticed their overwhelming number before.

In summers, a vampire themed musical would play at the Hegen, filling the arena with their good music and heartfelt acting. The Dark Side Story was so famous not even a single citizen dared to miss it. The amphitheater was always a full house. This day, it wasn't any different. From this view on the veranda, it was like watching a colony of ants in autumn but instead of marching on a beeline the spectators scattered around with no particular direction. It didn't take much time before the empty tiered seats were filled with exuberant spectators and supporters.

The verandas were also almost fully occupied. The lords came through the entrances at both ends, nodding from time to time to acknowledge their comrades and bowing when they stumble upon a royal. They walked directly to their own designated seats and settled in, the aftermath of last night's festivities showing on their tired faces.

"Hey, princess!"

The light tap on my shoulders ended my observation abruptly.

"You look so serious."

It was Gajeel donning his famous white royal ensemble with the gold accents and a red sash. I offered him a weak smile before he took the seat beside me. He licked clean the scarlet that tainted his white flashy teeth before turning to me with a frown on his forehead.

"What?"

I ignored his irritated question and averted my attention to the top level of the veranda. The chairs were already occupied. I glanced at the area where I knew my parents were. My father mirrored the smile I had on - _weak and pretentious_. The seat beside him was empty. Where was mother?

"Juvia..."

I turned to where the voice came from. My mother's blue Victorian gown, tailored for the occasion, filled my vision. At the corner of my eye, I saw the others bowed to acknowledge her presence. She nodded with casualty as a response. I hated how lightly she was taking the whole situation.

The Queen leaned over me while I stayed on my chair. She held my face in between her hands and I looked up to her. Her lips curled into a smile. There was something about that smile I could not put a finger on. Her features turned soft and her eyes glistened with the tears that threatened to fall. Was she crying? My eyebrows met to a frown.

"Mother, are you..."

Her sudden maternal gesture surprised me. She dipped her head and placed a soft peck on my forehead before I could finish my question. I felt the sting behind my eyeballs and the air around me grew thinner. No matter how hard I tried to fight it back, the tears wouldn't listen. I stared at the shiny sky-colored shoes I put on this morning. That's when I allowed them to betray me and let the tears fall freely. I quietly sobbed, trying to avoid getting attention. My blurred vision was blocked by something white. I followed the hand that was holding it and realized it was the Scarlet offering me her handkerchief. I politely accepted it.

Since there was a new addition to the family, another chair was added at the third level. The Imperial Court positioned Erza Scarlet's chair between mine and Knight's. It was only proper to place his queen beside him - despite his insistent opposition. And Gajeel was furious that he was moved farther to the left. They had no choice. Queen Lysandra's threatening stare settled both the boys to the new arrangement.

The static noise blasted over the speakers. I looked around and confirmed that the entire amphitheater was now packed, almost overflowing, but people were still coming in. The tiered seats were flooded by different colored flags and banners. I could now feel both the tension and excitement fill the air. Then, the voice of this year's masters of ceremonies resonated throughout the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all to this year's grand event - the Selection!"

The crowd roared in response. They chanted their clan names in unison, louder than the others.

"And the victor of this year's Selection will win the hand of none other than the heiress of the East, Princess Juvia Margarette Lockser."

Joanivere put great emphasis in announcing my name, pronouncing them by word. Like eager fans, the crowd shouted praises when I stood and bowed before them. Some, no matter how inappropriate, whistled like wolves. The guards reprimanded them.

"Magnolia, to officially begin this momentous event, let us now start the Presentation of Champions!"

The low but loud cheers blended with the hard hammering of my heart. I could almost feel the ground shaking. Then, the trumpets came to life. That was our cue. Everyone stood alert to welcome the Eldest. The chairs screeched with our heedless movement. I placed my right hand over my left chest as did everybody when the beginning melody of the Magnolian anthem started. I felt my heart pounding faster than a human's which was natural for my kind. But today, it was erratic. I calmed myself down. _Breathe in. Breathe out._ There was nothing to be nervous about. _Breathe in. Breathe out._ The sick and strange feeling settled in my stomach.

We all waited until the anthem reached a glorious end. I dropped down my seat before my breakfast made reappearance. My hands traveled back to where it was minutes ago. I could feel the hammering against my bare palm. Why was my heart beating like this?

* * *

_Why was my heart beating like crazy?_ Gray thought. He could hear the wild screams coming from outside even through the thick door. He looked behind from where he came. The pathway was illuminated by the lighted torches aligned on both sides. He made it this far. Why should he feel nervous?

He heard the muffled cheers. He made out his clan name from the discordant shouts. _Fullbuster. Fullbuster. Fullbuster._ Gray stared at the endless black that the lights didn't reach. He could not let his clan down. He could not let his family down. Not in this lifetime.

The announcement at the other side of the door pulled his attention back to the heavy gate. He tightened his grip on the pole he was holding. He raised it and placed it near his body, its end never touching the ground. His eyes gathered whatever light it could to make out the seal printed on the banner. The raven-haired boy uttered a deep and long sigh. It was time.

He listened behind the hard wooden door as the names of his competitions poured out the speakers. He waited for his own. His heart raced with every name announced, faster when it rang with familiarity. _Earvin Mine. Romeo Conbolt. Lucas McGarden._ Some, he was acquainted with. _Rui Aguria. Pierre Milkovich. Sting Eucliffe._ Some, he only heard of somewhere. _Lyon Vastia. Natsu Dragneel._ Some, although annoyed the core of his being, he knew well.

"The champion of the Fullbuster clan, Grayden."

This was it. The moment he had been waiting for. The raven-haired stayed behind, his impatience growing as the gate before him was slowly lifted up. His heartbeat doubled as the sunlight slowly reached his ground. Gray raised his banner. The sound of the moving chain pulley was agonizing. And when finally his path came clear, he dashed forward to his spot. He planted the pole in front of him, pushed away his stubborn bangs and raised his gaze - towards the people, then the Imperial Court's veranda. There he found it, the glimmering blue eyes that gave him trouble sleeping. He let out a soft chuckle and pulled the corner of his mouth into a lopsided grin at the sight of her reaction.

* * *

I was stunned. Completely taken-aback. I felt like the whole world stopped and the entire Hegen arena became deserted. There was only me and the intruder.

I watched the small figure cut through the oval arena. The Fullbuster flag he carried waved in the air with freedom as he dashed towards the center. He came to a full stop in where I assumed he was to stand. The people occupying his clan box went full blast to a joyous rampage.

Standing far away from each other. Staring. So I was right? He was a champion after-all. Suddenly, this strange new light inside of me ignited. His expression changed and his lips formed a soft and genuine smile that reached his onyx eyes. Then the light exploded into tiny sparkles that spread through-out my body. I knew this feeling. I knew this light. It's the same light a parent or a sibling or a lover would have when a loved one lay in bed for months, no sign of life, lift a finger one day. It was the one slaves feel within them when they finally revolt against their enslavers and inspire rebellion. The light that warms the heart when there was only so much darkness. It was hope.

"Oi, woman. Why do you have that weird look on your face?"

Gajeel's sudden remark pulled me out of my reverie.

"What look?" I covered my cheeks, trying to change whatever 'face' I was making.

"I didn't expect that he'd make it. Gray never fails to surprise."

Whatever the dark-haired prince planned to reply drowned within the Scarlet's words. She spoke like she knew the intruder well. Suddenly, the little sparkles within me vanished into this dark sick feeling.

"How do you know him?"

The Scarlet was taken-aback. Not with my question but the way I asked it. It came out ruder than I intended. But Erza quickly regained her cool. Her lips quirked up to a grin, her gaze locked on the intruder.

"He's a friend."

"What kind of friend?"

It was Knight who asked next. Apparently, they were supposed to be on a non-speaking term. She turned to him with dagger eyes and scowled at him.

"None of your business."

It was uncalled for but I guess they only lived to torment each other. When would it ever end?

"Is he some kind of a special friend?"

Mira, who was sitting at the far end, popped her head beside Knight to weigh-in in the interrogation.

"You could say that."

Erza's expression was unreadable. It was blank. If only Queen Lysandra didn't give her the ruby necklace with the ancient oak ashes in it - not to mention the juju that old which put in it, I could still probably rummage her brain with the answer.

Our attention was pulled back in with the announcement of the next and final candidate.

"Trevor of the Scarlet clan."

Everybody knew, including me, that the Scarlet champion had the greatest chance of winning. Not only that, he also gained the favor of all the members of the royal family, especially my mother.

"Now I feel bad for Gray and Natsu."

* * *

Gray glanced at the final champion. _Trevor Scarlet_. He heard tales about him. How he single-handedly defeated the group of dehors that once attacked him and his friends on the way home. How he managed to defend his village when he was only fifteen. Trevor Scarlet was a pride of his clan and one of the best students of Kindred Academy. The raven-haired looked up to the guy and promised his self that at least he would equal the Scarlet champion's skill in battle.

The champions stood in a tense circle, sizing each other. They all knew, even being pals, they were competitors now. No need to be friendly. Gray's eyes landed on the pink blossomy hair that was so familiar to him. He snorted at the sight of his life-long frenemy. He knew that look in his eyes. He recognized it immediately. _I will beat the crap out of you._ Those were the words Natsu's eyes were telling. Gray knew better not to lose his composure. He would have a lot of opportunities to beat his ass in this very arena but now wasn't the time. The Fullbuster champion mouthed these words as a response: Bring. It. On.

"Magnolia, the twelve champions for this year's Selection."

The arena shook with the crowd's uproar. The warriors bathed over the excitement and galvanizing cheers of their respective clans. Only King Juliann's voice silenced them abruptly. Gray looked to where the voice was coming from. His eyes lasted for a second on the bluenette sitting beside his friend, Erza, before landing his sight on the taller regal now standing near the veranda's end.

"People of Magnolia, I would like to welcome you to this special event. I am glad that you are all part of this important chapter of my daughter's life. Like you, my queen and I are praying for the success of my princess' selection."

The Eastern King's message was long but impressing.

"But I will not keep you for long. And without further ado, ladies and gentleman let the challenges begin!"

The masters of the ceremonies explained the whole Selection schedule. Only the King and the Queen had the knowledge of what the challenges were and would only be revealed on the day itself. I would be then hearing it for the first time.

"Before the champions head off to the institute…"

Yes. No challenges were scheduled for today. Per tradition, the first day of the week-long Selection was only spent for training. Right after, of course, the champions flaunt themselves in front of whole Magnolia. If the banquet was the chance to impress the betrothed royalty, the presentation was to impress the entire world.

"The Queen of the East, Her Highness Queen Victoria has prepared a little challenge for these young fine lads."

The women of the royal family might enjoy together a lazy afternoon of hot English tea or invite each other over for a Sunday family dinner but that didn't mean they didn't get on their competitive sides sometimes. The Sunday dinner was only to show who cooks or prepares the best. The afternoon tea party was their chance to gloat their newest accomplishment. They all shared a friendly rivalry. And my mother, Queen Victoria, despised losing.

"The champions will engage in a one-on-one battle." The emcee said, sounding like he was reading it. He gasped before he continued.

"Wow. A one on one battle. These young gentlemen are really gonna have to work hard on the Eastern princess." Honestly, it was flattering.

"According to the Queen herself, she paired up these champions for a battle according to their clan social ranking."

The champions broke their circle and walked back to their respective chambers. They stood outside the gates and took shade from the scorching heat of the sun. They waited alert for the names of the first pair.

"First stop, Romeo Conbolt and Earvin Mine."

The two champions moved towards the center of the oval. They came from the clans that placed last in the social ranking. So, mother paired them up in an ascending order - the weakest clan up first to the strongest.

The brown-haired champion stared at his opponent with contempt in his eyes. I had seen him even before the banquet. The Mine lord always brought his son with him when he visited my father. On my 100th birthday, Earvin offered me roses and asked for my hand in marriage. He was five then. The years did well to him. His body was leaner and his features were more chiseled. I should probably give him another chance. Who knows?

My eyes turned to the other champion. I remembered Romeo from last night's gathering. He was younger than me. Well, they were all younger than me, technically speaking, but the Conbolt champion appeared to be the junior in the group. He was polite, bordering shy, when he asked me for a dance at the banquet. He looked shorter from afar but in a close distance he was actually taller than me, maybe a foot or two.

The next sound I heard was the deep low ring of the gong that signaled the beginning of the combat. The two figures in the middle of the oval positioned themselves in a hunter's stance, eyeing their prey. They both played defense and none on offense. Waiting for the other's attack, they painted a perfect circle on the sandy ground. This was getting pretty boring. Until, Romeo finally put a foot forward that made the older champion jerk backwards. The first gained confidence from his actions and continued pursuing. He didn't see Earvin's lopsided grin before toppling him on the dirty ground. The toned and strong arms of the older boy strangled, almost crushing, his windpipe and Romeo struggled for air. A little twist in the side and the youngest champion would be out for good. The Conbolt champion tapped the ground with his free hand, lightly at first, then desperately. Earvin loosened the headlock before finally releasing his opponent.

"Winner of this battle, Earvin Mine."

Romeo stayed on the ground, panting. He watched as the Mine champion pleasured himself of the proud compliments from his clan's side of the bleachers. He tasted the blood from the inside of his cheeks, spitted it out and wiped the corner of his mouth.

The image of a proud and flaunting Earvin on the big screen was replaced by a tally sheet. The small photo of the contender, their respective names and the clan they represent below it flashed on the screen. Romeo Conbolt's name ratcheted down by five levels below Earvin Mine's. A figure zero appeared at the end of his name while the winner of the battle got a figure two.

I noticed the red line drawn in between No. 6 Eucliffe and No. 7 Vastia. Every year, the member-clans of the Bon Frere Alliance are ranked based upon the differences of wealth, merit or achievement and influence. This was the Magnolian approach of the caste system. The further a clan was from the most coveted first rank, the more unappealing they look to the Royal Family. The names above the red line were awarded the bids for construction of buildings, bridges, and other infrastructures. I heard they were even instances when these high-ranking clans received special favors from the Eldest himself, off the books of course.

The names shifted up and down as the champions continued to beat each other. The one down-side of this arrangement was that even the clans that were above the red line could easily plummet below it. These champions came from noble families, best even. The caste system was very public. I was sure the good people of Magnolia were now betting their hard-earned money on these champions, like the other privileged citizens. And I was also certain that some of them mirrored the surprise on the spectators' faces with the change of ranking.

There were surprise wins, like the Aguria's champion who pulled a last-minute victory over Pierre Milkovich - notorious for beating the hell out of everybody. Also, a no-surprise-at-all like Lyon's. If he wasn't so distracted in making sure I was watching his every move, he could have finished the battle with the McGarden in no time. I swear! This guy would call on me, knowing about my super hearing, only to brag much about nothing. Seven Alexandruss and Natsu Dragneel put on a good show, I must say. Their opponents weren't to be taken less seriously too. Their families belonged to the upper echelon: Eucliffe, Dragneel, Alexandruss and Orlando.

This wasn't an elimination of some sort though, as the host clarified earlier. Probably, some kind of a jump starter. I didn't know what crazy ideas that woman - _my mother_ \- had in mind. We were down to the last fight of the day. I would finally see what Grayden Fullbuster was made of.

They called out his name. _Grayden Fullbuster. Gray_. I liked it. He jogged towards the center of the oval and abandoned his long coat when he reached. The fancy clothes he wore the night before didn't do justice on the heavenly body he was blessed with. Sure, the champion looked dreamy with the noble garments he had on but the plain black shirt hugged his body so tight - accentuating his every fine muscles. They stretched as he moved and my mouth went dry.

"Why are you making that face again?"

"I'm not making any face."

My expression quickly turned into somewhere between Go-To-Hell and I'm-Gonna-Kill-You. . Leave it to Gajeel to ruin what possibly could be the only good time I would ever have in the duration of this ridiculous spectacle. If it was physically possible to roll my eyes and glare at him at the same time, then I would have.

"Yes, you are."

I wasn't really being honest when I told you Gajeel liked to push Knight's buttons.

"You totally are."

Apparently, it was everybody. Gajeel loved pushing everyone's buttons.

"I think someone has a fae-voreeete."

I twisted my neck and looked at Mira's direction. Well, if she cared enough to put some kind of a tune to what she just said then I thought I should pay her attention. Just to let her know there was no truth to what she just said, or sang. Besides, I would never admit she was right. Over my half-dead body.

Trevor Scarlet was famous amongst the crowd. That, I concluded once his name was announced and even the opposing clans joined in the cheer. It was no secret that these families were always at each other's throats. At the long table, every dinner, the lords played civil with each other, acting as friendly as they could in front of the Royal Family. Sometimes, I couldn't help the snort coming out of me when I listen to the thoughts they keep deep inside - way, _way_ deep inside. However, the clans, no matter how strong they were, needed something only the other could provide. For this reason that they logically formed alliances. And some worked hard to gain it. I heard the Scarlet favor was greatly sought.

The red-head champion leisurely strode towards the middle. That was one thing I didn't like about Trevor. He was so sure of himself, too sure. I couldn't blame him though. This was a man who had a great number of victories and deaths under his name. I twisted around to watch my mother's prideful glow. Clearly, Trevor Scarlet was my mother's champion.

Gray waited, his hands clutched in fists, all alert. I won't blame him if he was afraid to approach the older boy first considering the latter's reputation. He must have heard of it. But I have seen him fight. I witnessed it firsthand. In the forest, that night, he drew the dagger that saved me. Although I didn't need saving, he did it with skills and accuracy that could have only been a result of years of training. But how could he measure up against the Scarlet champion?

Trevor motioned to attack but he withdrew when the Fullbuster jerked back. He knew now he had the upper hand. A knowing smile crept up his lips. _This won't take long._ Like Erza, Trevor's footwork was measured and precise. He was inching closer towards the raven-hair, just intimidating but not directly attacking. It went on for what felt like forever. The inaction was causing the spectators to grow impatient, humans and vampires alike.

"C'mon! Finish him already!"

I fought the urge to climb down the veranda and smack the life out of that impolite fellow. The crowd followed in his lead and pressed on. I knew they were betting on the red-hair and it sparked a little darkness within me.

Giving in to all the coaxing, Trevor Scarlet charged. The smaller boy shunned the first blow but not easily. The Scarlet champion devised another assault. He rushed towards the raven-hair and rained him with strong and murderous punches. Gray would block some of them with his hands but his body took enough beating to weaken him. I could even hear, from where I sat, the growls from his attacker and the painful grunts of the attacked. So maybe defense wasn't one of his strong points. When he found an opportunity, the younger of the two rushed to the other and replicated Trevor's strike. His fists found no contact. Apparently, neither was offense.

Gray's knees gave in and he sprawled on the ground. I saw blood coming out of his nose. _No! _I winced. _Not his gorgeous nose._ He wiped it off, propped his left arm and painfully pushed himself up. Even that simple task almost sapped all of his strength. Trevor didn't take risk allowing the beaten opponent to recover. He grabbed the smaller boy's shirt and in one swift motion Gray's vision turned pitch-black.

* * *

Gray just woke up, cocooned in his own warm sheets, down with the flu. He clutched the covers even tightly as the cruel November air breezed in from his open window. He rolled around to warm himself up but it wasn't helping. Then it wasn't that cold anymore. His mother just shut the windows close. She was holding a tray of bowl with a matching lid cover. After she sat beside him, after she uncovered the lid, Gray watched the thin smoke come out from the inside of the bowl.

"I don't want it."

"Now, now Gray. This will make you stronger."

Gray's hollow eyes lit up. He unwrapped himself of the blanket and bolted up to meet his mother's more lively midnight eyes, just like his.

"Even stronger than Slate?"

"Yes."

She blew the spoonful of hot broccoli broth that she prepared for his son before feeding it to her boy. Gray never liked the taste of it. Even though her mother tried hard to add flavor to it, he could still taste the bitterness mixed in it. His only reward was the promise of his brother's strength. So he sucked it up and finished the healthy but disagreeable meal.

"Feeling better?"

Little Gray sprung up, abandoning his warm sheets, and stood on his bed in his pajamas.

"See that mom? I'm growing a muscle now. I feel stronger than ever!"

He even showed-off his barely-there muscle. She nodded while pretending to inspect the smallest lump of skin on the child's upper arm.

"I don't see it."

"It's there. See?"

Amethyst Fullbuster swept her little boy in her arms and they both stumbled on his little bed. She tickled him by the sides while she laughed with him. Gray moved and bounced around like a fish out of the water, choking out the words while he stifled his laughters.

His head bumped into something. Gray forced his eyes open and adjusted his blurry vision around his surroundings. It looked like he was lying on a long leathered seat. He propped his elbow to help him sit up. His head was a little dizzy, probably because he moved too soon.

"Well, you're up! Can you scoot a little? I'd like to sit too you know."

Gray swung his legs and sat up straight. He massaged the throbbing pain on his temple but instead of feeling bruised skin he touched a coarsed cloth in its place. The medics probably bandaged his wounds. He tried to recall the last thing he remembers before he lost consciousness. As much as he hated to admit it, he embarrassingly lost consciousness. All he saw was his opponent's hard-clenched fist flying towards him. Then darkness followed. He flinched at the memory.

"He got you good, didn't he?"

"Yes. Yes, he did."

It was a different voice who answered. He looked at the two young boys now sitting beside him. Like him, they had a few bandages here and there. He scanned the closed space to see three other men similar to his condition - though they varied from bad to worst.

Gray decided to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't the friendly kind. Not the first person to open up the conversation. But he wasn't too hostile too. Girls in the academy actually liked this 'untouchable' attitude. The frowning looked good on him too. You seldom see this raven-hair smile. Always serious -which didn't take away the gorgeous points he didn't know he had. Like he didn't know he actually had a little fan club back in the Academy. Gray never paid attention to it. He wrote it off as gossip, pure hearsay. That's the kind of person he was. Plant a blinking sign in front of him and he still wouldn't notice it. Grayden Fullbuster - the ignorant little bastard.

"Look! Here we are."

A blonde whisk of a hair invaded his line of vision. Gray was sitting next to the window that provided the best view of their destination and he didn't like it a bit. He got territorial issues. Of course he wouldn't say that out loud. He thought the hiss sent a clear message though.

"Geez, what's your problem?" It was more of a rhetorical than an actual question.

Sting retreated to retrieve his bag. The others followed too while Gray stayed on his seat - withdrawn and resigned. He agonizingly observed the Eucliffe champion animatedly chatting with the rest of them. He reminded him so much of Natsu. _Natsu Dragneel_. His life-long frenemy. He must be laughing his ass out now at him. He never doubted his pink-haired nemesis though. Gray knew behind all the ignorance, stupidity and airheadedness that basically defined the Dragneel champion, he had quite the strength and skills. But he was never gonna admit that. Nope. He was taking that truth to his grave.

For the first time that day, Gray finally gave in to curiosity he was fighting from the time the Eucliffe annoyed him by his presence. He casually turned to the window and watched as the structure materialized before his eyes. The Hegen could equally compare to its beauty - despite the fact that they were very different both in use and style.

"We're finally here!"

A familiar feeling tugged in his heart. That same feeling that distubed him before the gates were pulled up back at the Hegen haunted him now. Gray heaved out a deep sigh.

_We're finally here._

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

I ought to describe each champion since the chapter title is like that but I nah. So what do you think? Sorry I made Gray a little weak. And what's with Grayden right? I just needed another syllable and it was so hard to look for a name with a Gray in it. I think Grayson is everywhere so yeah. Leave reviews!

**THANK YOU TO:**

**NeverInUrWildestDreams**, for always being the first one to leave a review! I know Jerza ka pero thank you na rin sa support kila Knerza. Lol. Thank you talaga girl sa pagpush!

, MAM! Thanks for keeping my spirits up girl. Hahaha. Go ahead! Sometimes I imagine myself with someone too in place of the characters. It's normal. And thanks for your unending support! Believe!

**XXinsidemymindXX**, lol. Actually I like Lyon just not for Juvia. And I like him a lot not to put him in that triangle. For me he's like the male version of Juvia. Thanks for your ind words! I will try hard. :)

**QUESTIONS CORNER:**

To , I'm afraid Jellal won't make any appearance here and I won't be mentioning him in respect for the Jerza ship. *cough*_NeverInUrWildestDream_*cough* hahaha. And for the second question, I think you already have your answer. :)

To **mgaa**, that you will know in the later chapters. So stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 5 The Institute

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters and in no way associated to the franchise. Any circumstances found in this story are fictional. Fairy Tail rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, creator and illustrator. The Vampire Tales reserved to K.T. Adams, fiction writer.

Don't forget to leave reviews!

**Note:** _Italized_ paragraph means flashback as suggested by my beta-reader _XXinsidemymindXX._ She shared some good news which I don't have authority to discuss so congrats girl! Also, added a previously corner since it's been forever since I updated.

_Previously on** The Vampire Tales**_

_The Selection begun with the Presentation of Champions and Juvia almost jumped out of her pale, porcelain skin when she saw the intruder from last night step out of one of the chambers and into the arena, waving his clan's sealed flag._

_The champions were pitted against each other and the line-up on the tally sheet shifted crazy with every surprising wins with a few names dropping dangerously below the red line. Gray was battling against the strongest champion of the most powerful clan, Trevor Scarlet, and the next thing he knew they were being transported to the most outstanding military facility in the country – the Institute._

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Institute**

* * *

While the Hegen preserved the beauty of ancient architecture, the Institute boasted modernity with its defined glass walls that connected the four fine edges of the building. Gray sat and waited as the carriage continually moved, not taking his eyes off of the building – admiring it. They took a turn following the path that led to the entrance of the Institute. Gray shifted in his place when their carriage pulled to a full stop. The other champions fell in line at the door, except for him, waiting for it to be opened.

The first carriage parked in front of them contained the winning champions of the earlier challenge. Through the window, he watched as, one by one, his competitors spilled out the carrier and fell on a squad formation.

"This is it. Good luck boys!"

The door vanished before their eyes. As usual, Sting was the first one to climb down the carriage and Gray was the last to leave. He lingered longer at the door, turning his attention to where he thought the driver was seated. They were separated by a thick black glass but even though he was sure the man on the other side wouldn't see it, he smiled and in an audible whisper he said his thank you.

* * *

I watched the two moving boxes as I stood at the entrance of the Institution. Their sizes increased as they approach what would be their home for the next few days. I adjusted my irises to inspect the inside of the carriage much closely. It was a great relief to see Gray has regained consciousness. The change in my expression might have been so obvious because I heard a snort coming from my left.

"Told you he'd survive. What kind of man even faints in the middle of a fight?"

It took a lot of effort to ignore Gajeel when he made his unsolicited remark. With this man, was there any other kind? I wanted to hit him unconscious. Maybe later when the entire imperial court wasn't present.

"Mother, do we really have to wear these ridiculous costumes?"

Knight loosened his suit's collar, acting as if it was suffocating him. Which was ridiculous because Knight Dreyar wore this kind of ensemble his whole life. The truth was he hated the fact that his mother put him in matching clothes with Scarlet.

"That's non-sense. You look absolutely stunning."

Queen Lyssandra dusted off her son's shoulders, although in my opinion it didn't need any. She fixed the slightly slanted medallion, an important piece of the clothing, and gave him a final, satisfied look before turning to Erza who was standing next to her son.

"Both of you."

She smiled at the red-head before returning to her original position. Erza politely nodded and returned the smile. As if remembering something, Queen Lyssandra spun to remind them one last time.

"Now, behave."

Gajeel and Mira tried to hide the laughter threatening to erupt. Knight scowled at them but that even worsen the violent shaking of their shoulders. Mine was shaking too. I stared at the single pebble lost on the ground. Gajeel and Mira were staring at it too. We calmed ourselves until the contained laughter died down.

The Eldest appeared in the sky in his falcon form. His black tapered wings turned into his usual black cape that flown freely behind him before his human feet landed on the ground. He watched over the convoy from the beginning of the travel, hovering over them to patrol, ready to give the signal to the royal army posted in safe distance. It happened before during King Gareth's Selection. The vehicles that carried the maidens were attacked in the middle of their travel by a group of guerillas. It was a good thing that the women weren't helpless. They vanquished a number of rebels before the royal army arrived and took care of the rest.

It didn't take long before the twelve champions formed two parallel lines. There he was, at the end of the second line. He was focused on what my father was saying, his face void of any expression. Gray's raven hair danced with the wind. He brushed his stubborn bangs once or twice. I caught him staring at me and I held his gaze, then he'd look away almost instantly. I noticed how even with the bruises on his face he still didn't look less attractive than we had first met.

I was so lost in my admiration of the Fullbuster champion that I wasn't able to get what my father was saying. He was only giving out instructions, no harm right? A familiar voice pulled me out of my reverie. I turned to my mother but she had her back at me. Still, I heard her nuisance of a voice inside my head, still judging my behavior.

"Get your head straight young lady. I could hear your thoughts from here."

I could tell she said it under gritted teeth while she forced a smile at her visitors. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you should stop ravaging my brain mother." I retorted back. Probably loudly because Gajeel threw me a questioning look. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. He was a vampire and had super-hearing. It was impossible for him not to overhear our conversation and knowing the Western heir I was sure he was listening in and I would bet my life on it, he was gloating inwardly. Maybe I should tell Queen Samara about her son's _'conquests'_.

"Don't you dare!"

Gajeel broke from his stern, formal stance and promised me a hundred different ways to die, which was pointless because I would come back to life eventually.

"Then stop eavesdropping." I might have said it too loudly because the entire imperial court was now staring at me. My father stopped midsentence and turned to me with a look that was a combination of confusion and pure embarrassment. Great! Now I was the new Knight.

All eyes were trained at me, awaiting my next move. I was used to attention but not this kind of attention. Men and women twisting their heads to catch a glimpse of me – that's my scene. Bursting out in anger and barking at your future wife in the middle of a very serious ceremony – that has Knight written all over it.

I felt like a schoolgirl, sporting the rosiest blush there ever was, who just embarrassed herself in front of her secret crush. Something like rolling down the stairs unceremoniously and flashing him my panties. I meekly searched my now favorite midnight eyes in the crowd. As I feared, they were staring at me. He had kept a straight face, then, unable to hide it, his lips quirked up to a small smile. I had something to write on that annoying girl's slam-book now: _Most Embarrassing Moment_. The entire situation dragged on forever so I did what any sane person would.

"It was Gajeel."

Blame it on someone else.

"What?!" He freaked out. Gajeel's green eyes darted back and forth to me and the Queen with the long shiny hair like his. Queen Samara's brows were knitted in a frown. From the looks of it, Gajeel drew the last straw.

"Woman, don't you-"

"I apologize for my son's behavior today, Your Highness." Queen Samara's eyes were locked on her son as she spoke. She wasn't really apologizing to my father. The Western Queen's words were more of a threat that promised bodily harm rather than an actual apology. And my father knew to dismiss it rather than dwell on something he knew would get poor Gajeel in trouble.

"It's alright, My Queen. I'm sure Gajeel didn't mean to interrupt."

King Johann turned to me as he emphasized the last word. _Don't get anyone in trouble – _that was what his looks were implying. I gave him the sweetest, most innocent smile I knew my father could never resist. He settled on that and returned his attention to the champions. Gajeel made it his business to glare at me the entire time but I just totally ignored him. I was so used to it.

To keep away from any trouble and dragging anyone else with me, I decided to affix my eyes to something I knew wouldn't distract me. The weird-shaped pebble became more interesting but I could feel, rather than see, my favorite pair of midnight eyes on me.

When father finished his instructions, Doranbolt and a few royal guards escorted the royal family back to their respective carriers. Gray and Natsu fell behind the line, engaged in some sort of teasing. The pink-haired stumbled on his steps. He placed a hand on his stomach and let out a maniacal laugh. Gray glared at him, his face a shade of red. I could tell he was about to pounce on Natsu but something was holding him back. Probably, the presence of the royal family.

I took a step to approach the two but a certain red-head beaten me to it. Gray seemed thankful for Erza's presence because it hushed his teaser. Studying their little group, no one could deny the close relationship they shared. Natsu Dragneel scratched the back of his head and flashed his white, pearly teeth on something Scarlet said. Gray looked at them with a smug on his face, totally enjoying the scolding Natsu got from their older friend. Erza turned to the raven hair and he listened intently on what she was saying. I listened in on their conversation.

"You probably tired yourself out last night. I told you to get enough sleep before a battle."

Gray's lips curled into a guilty smile. He knew Erza was right. Last night? We were together last night. I searched my mind of the memory. When I left him in the forest, I had no idea where he went. I was so in a hurry that I even forgot asking his name. Gray stood near the oak tree, watching me stride away from him. I glanced back at him from time to time just to make sure he wasn't checking out my sweet ass. Which he was, that's so inappropriate. Before turning to a curve, I checked on him one last time and he was still on his spot, unfazed. I smiled at him, some sort of a goodbye. Then I never got to see him again, not until this morning. So what did he do after that?

"Yeah. I know. I just didn't expect I'd be engaging in a battle today. _With your kind_." The last three words had a special emphasis to them.

"You should never underestimate the royal family. They really are full of surprises."

There was an amused look on Erza's face. It seemed to me that she was telling that to herself rather than to Gray.

"Juvia, time to go."

Mother was already waiting in the car. She left the door open for me. I heard Queen Lyssandra call out for the red-haired princess too. Apparently, they were just waiting for me and Erza. Doranbolt already called out for the champions and they quickly heeded.

I was about to get in the carrier when I heard a rattling machine noise came where the carriages were parked. The four big wheels on each carriage disappeared beneath the body and a dark steel layer covered over the first skin. It lifted itself above the ground and disappeared above the roof. It was the first two hovercrafts my father commissioned, made especially for the occasion.

Then, I threw a glance at the glass slide where the champions were herded in. Gray spun around and caught me staring. We held the gaze for a moment, his guarded eyes locked on mine. We grew unaware of the distance between us, even the people surrounding us. Until, Natsu smacked him on his shoulders and he broke the contact first but before the glass slide closed behind him, he gave me a soft smile and a slight nod. I watched his back shrink through the glass while Doranbolt lead their way deeper into the building.

I heeded my mother's final warning and let the chauffeur shut the door after me. The Imperial Court decided it was safest to use the road that was travelled less often in order to avoid any mishaps. It was a longer drive back to the castle but I didn't mind. I completely ignored my father's knowing questions about the smile that I couldn't seem to erase.

* * *

The Institute was home to the most advanced and state of the art training facilities. It was both a dream and a nightmare for boys who aspired to become one of the defenders of the royal land. For the occasion, the Institute was deserted. Only the menacing commanders of each battalion were left to patrol and secure the perimeters.

Gray allowed his eyes to roam around the modern design of the building's interiors. He's never been here, never been in a place as intricate and future-driven as this place.

"Welcome to the Institute."

A petite woman in business clothes with a mini microphone in front of her lips stood behind the granite counter and bowed before the guests.

"This is the receiving area." Doranbolt explained. He gestured his hands towards all the direction of the room – presenting it. In Gray's opinion, it looked too lavish for a receiving area which didn't receive a lot of people. The citizens were aware that visitation rights were inexistent in the Institute for security reasons. A bunch of long white sofas scattered neatly around the open space.

"Shall we move on?"

The head of the royal army led the champions to a glass box. He pressed his finger through the middle and the glass melted with a ripple. An amused _'whoa' _came from the group and they all threw the pink-haired boy standing beside Gray a dirty look. The Fullbuster made a mental note to distance himself from Natsu next time.

The boys stepped-in in pairs and filled the elevator with enough room to breathe. As accustomed, Doranbolt was the last person to get in before he repeated the process earlier. With his point finger in the middle, the glass grew back into a thin wall.

"And here we go."

Doranbolt pressed the floor button and the glass cube shot downwards.

Gray had no idea how many floors they have descended to but he was sure where they were headed – the training ground, a place he only heard in stories.

The training ground was a replica of the oval arena back at the Hegen. There were also thirteen chambers surrounding it but glass slides were in place of the thick wooden doors. The boys walked around to see what was inside each room.

"They contain all kinds of weapons you could ever imagine."

Gray could hardly contain himself when he heard another amused howl coming from behind him. He decided earlier to leave the embarrassing Dragneel behind and dashed forward in front of their group when they stepped out of the elevator.

"Ah... Yes, Sir Dragneel. Your father even commissioned many of them."

Natsu scratched the back of his head. He felt a little embarrassed that the head of the royal army mentioned this kind of things. Lord Igneel of the Dragneel clan might have been a showy man but he wasn't. The pink-haired responded with a sheepish smile.

_Now he felt embarrassed._ Gray thought.

"The Saqalat!"

The others followed in the Scarlet champion's lead as their group moved towards another room. They stopped dead in their tracks when Doranbolt stood in front of the glass.

"Yes. The very sword that gave Princess Erza Scarlet her victory."

True enough, the infamous sword laid at a center table with a rack holding its body. A single light shone upon it, giving it a majestic glint when the light hit the pure silver. Everybody stood in awe, even Gray, reminiscing what happened the day Erza Scarlet held the weapon in her hands.

"Can I hold it?"

Trevor Scarlet moved forward, wanting to lay a finger on the sword when Doranbolt stopped him midway, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Training starts tomorrow. By then you can satisfy yourself of any of these weapons. For now, let's just go on with the tour."

The boys trailed behind the man. Their steps echoed on the marble isle that bordered the oval arena. This time, Doranbolt made sure the boys kept a safe distance from the glass windows. They ended at the doorstep of the thirteenth room. A black marble slate was fixed against the side column with fine letters printed on it.

"And this, this is the infirmary."

"Look Fullbuster! You should know the way." An off-hand comment came from the boys' group. "I bet you'll be spending a lot of time here."

The boys broke into a guffaw, except for Gray and, surprisingly, Natsu.

"It's not funny."

"Really, Dragneel? 'Cause we're actually laughing."

Natsu didn't care if the commander of the Royal Army was present; he was going to teach the Milkovich champion a lesson. No one was allowed to make fun of his friends. Well, no one except for him. He clenched both his fists and was about to strike when Gray blocked his attack hand from behind, planting a firm grip, to keep the Dragneel champion from getting into any trouble.

"Gray, what are you doing?"

Natsu gave him a confused look that quickly morphed into a betrayed one.

"Plenty of time to show-off Dragneel. Do it on the right place."

Doranbolt gave the two a warning look paired with a firm and authoritative voice. He gathered the boys back to the elevator to end the tour. The ride to the next destination was full of tension. Natsu had both his arms crossed against his chest with his eyebrows knitted in a furious frown. Pierre, the one who challenged him earlier, was glaring at him and Gray with contempt in his eyes. He was already marking the two younger boys in his mind to take out early in the competition.

* * *

They reached the top floor of the Institute – the Quarters. The elevator opened on a marbled corridor lined with six plain looking silver doors on either side. Their names were printed on the slate beside the doors. Doranbolt gestured for them to move out of the glass box and towards the wide hallway.

"These will be your rooms for the whole duration of the Selection."

Each champion was assigned his own room. Gray inspected the foreign door closely, trying to locate the keycard slot or a button to open the door but Doranbolt didn't give them keycards and the door was as flat as the wall. Gray had no idea how to operate it. _What a shame_, he thought. But then, none of them were doing anything in front of the doors. They were all just staring at it stupidly.

"The door locks are biometric. You don't need keys. Please place your left hand over the black screen." The champions did as they were told and the screen came to life, flashing series of algorithms none of them understood. A woman's mechanical voice spilled out of the speakers.

"Grayden Fullbuster, welcome."

The door disappeared just like on the glass elevator. He didn't spare his fellow champions a glance and walked right into his new room. There was nothing fancy about it. Gray roamed his eyes around the room dominated with white. The door behind him grew back to its original position which stroke a pang of panic on him. How he would open the mystical door again was tomorrow's problem. Today, he decided to inspect the room closely. The only occupants of the wide space were the essential furniture: a bed, a nightstand and a closet.

The Royal Army was passionate about grooming men who would put their lives second for their cause. He heard that a person must give up all worldly pleasures and live a life of seclusion – that explained the absence of a telephone. He walked towards his nightstand and examined the black speakers on his table closely. It was an intercom but he saw no microphone near it. _They could contact you but you couldn't talk to them._ Gray also heard that none of the family members or friends could visit a loved one at the Institute in the whole duration of the training to ensure maximum security for the most outstanding military facility in the country.

He rested on the edge of the bed and tapped the made mattress lightly. He must admit that his bed back home was much more comfortable compared to this one but he knew that this situation was more forgiving compared to what he was about to face the next few days. Eleven men. Eleven trained champions who were groomed from birth, eyeing the throne. Some of them he actually knew, friends even. Gray sighed. He actually never dreamed of becoming king. But somehow, in the royal mess of things, he ended up here.

The reality of his situation weighed on him. Natsu, his good friend and lifetime rival. Sure, he loved to beat the hell out him sometimes, a friendly banter as they call it, but he could never imagine sending arrows towards his good ol' friend, no matter how tempting it was because sometime, in the Selection, they were going to face each other in that arena. Then there's Trevor, if whose behavior were an indication, would really give them all a good run for the crown.

Gray never felt so trapped, helpless and torn in his life. He stood up and emptied his luggage into the closet, shaking the upsetting thoughts away. He looked around to search for something to do but nothing roused his interest. Only if they didn't make him surrender his cellular phone then he could kill some time. He plopped to the bed on his back with his arms propped as a pillow behind his head and stared at the blank ceiling. Before he knew it, Gray dozed off to darkness.

* * *

The Magnolian anthem played through the intercom and that woke him up. Gray wasn't sure how long he's been asleep. He checked the digital clock just beside the black speaker first; it read 06:00 PM. He swung both his feet at the side of the bed and propped his hands to get up. A crackling sound echoed in his still room when he stretched both his swollen arm joints and shoulders courtesy of his uncomfortable sleeping position. He looked through the window but realized he wasn't home and this wasn't his room. There were no windows! The situation slowly registered to him. He walked towards the closet and took out a fresh shirt to replace his worn one. He checked his reflection on the full body mirror, brushed his hair with his fingers and craned his head towards the intercom on his nightstand when Doranbolt's plain but commanding voice went through it.

"Good evening champions. You are all requested to meet with me at the second level of this building. You must all be there at exactly eighteen-hundred hours."

He didn't waste any time thinking it might take him years to discover how to operate the door. Gray walked up to it and a green horizontal beam light went through his body from top to bottom. That kind of technology was all around Magnolia so it wasn't new to the boy. The mechanical female voice cleared him. Maybe this was how the Institute made up for the hole left by the absence of a lady companion. On his way out, Gray saw the Dragneel champion stepping out of his assigned room, stretching out his arms and looking like he just woke up.

"Oi, Gwaaaaay." Natsu greeted with a yawn.

"Hey."

There was still guilt present in Gray's voice and expression and he couldn't meet Natsu's still sleepy eyes but it seemed like a good sleep had made the latter forget about their previous quarrel. He rested his arm around Gray's shoulders and nudged him to move along.

"C'mon! I'm starving."

Gray prepared himself for the sudden drop and when the elevator door opened, the two boys followed a path that led to a wide, opaque glass which slid sideways when approached. Inside, the long tables were arrayed in columns, evenly apart. It wasn't so hard to spot the table at the center where the rest of the champions idly awaited. Doranbolt occupied the single seat at the end, facing the two last comers.

"You two, pick a seat."

Gray and Natsu walked towards the two vacant seats at the other end of the table. When they both settled in, Gray couldn't help but wander his eyes around the deserted hall. The tables around them were much longer compared to the one they were sitting in but theirs were more decorative and intimate with only six chairs at either side. The longer tables could sit at about a hundred or so in his calculation.

"So before we begin, His Highness – King Juliann, would like to say a few words."

At the center of the table, between the colorful flower decors, shot a thin, green light that spread-out like a fan.

"Greetings, my dear champions!"

The lights formed a hologram of the King of the East in his formal stance.

"I want all of you to be in good condition for the training and the actual event. And so I personally made the arrangements to make you comfortable, at least, while you are all under my care."

On the King's cue, the servers in white materialized in a short distance from them. That's the only time Gray noticed the long tables laden with different delicacies lining the walls of the hall.

"Enjoy yourselves."

King Juliann bid his farewell before the green light dimmed and flickered out.

"Well, you heard the King." Doranbolt gestured his left hand towards the general direction of the food and ordered them to _dig in_. He didn't have to tell the Dragneel champion twice as he took the lead towards one of the tables. Gray fell behind shaking his head in disbelief.

The other champions ate in silence, including Gray, while the boy with the pink hair gushed down his meal and took more trips than anyone else to the tables, tasting everything he could put in his big mouth and much bigger stomach. Gray let him, knowing better than anyone else not to get in between the Dragneel champion and his food. Somehow, Natsu's caveman way of devouring everything on his plate earned a smile from the head of the Royal Army.

There wasn't much talk on the table. Doranbolt would ask them about the food, sometimes adding on his own comments, and received really short answers from his companions. Only the sounds of chewing, spoons hitting the plates lightly and some small movements filled the silence. This atmosphere wasn't new to Gray, though. He lived his life sharing silent dinners with his father in their humble home. It wasn't always been like that but one day he just woke up losing everything, including his own father.

He decided to take a trip at the table of familiar delicacies to get rid of the thoughts. He settled on a beef stew so familiar to him. It tasted like home but Gray never had one to call his own so 'home' didn't actually mean anything to the boy. He sat there in his place, beside the festive Dragneel champion, and ate in continued silence, like he always did.

* * *

Natsu was talking non-stop about how much he liked the food, every single one. He walked with a hand on his stomach, satisfaction painted on his face. But he wasn't leaving the dining hall unscathed when he got himself into another fray with the Milkovich champion.

"Hey Dragneel. Seems like you wiped out the tables huh? I thought you were going to eat us too."

The other three boys behind Pierre chuckled at this rude comment which Gray honestly thought was funny.

"Why don't I wipe the tables with your face, Milkovich!"

"That's enough, Natsu. You'll just get yourself in trouble again."

"Yeah! Why don't you listen to your boyfriend?"

This time, it was one of Pierre's friends that spoke, so pleased with himself. Gray brushed them away, deciding they weren't worth his time. But Natsu would never let it go.

"What did you say? Why, you-"

He was ready to pounce on the much bigger guy but before he could land a hit on him, a certain red-haired stepped in between them.

"That's enough. Why don't you save the show for the arena?"

It came as a surprise for Natsu and the others, much more to Gray, to be saved by the very man who pushed the latter off the red line.

For a moment, Pierre sized up the Scarlet champion, weighed his options, thought about whether to heed the latter's suggestion or just throw him the punch meant for Natsu. In the end, he decided to withdraw. After all, Trevor Scarlet was a man you wouldn't want to piss off and a champion you wanted on your side. Pierre gave them a nod and a forced smile before he turned to his heels and left with his other allies trailing behind.

Trevor turned to Natsu and Gray, taking notice of their perplexed expression. He let out a soft chuckle to somehow lighten the atmosphere.

"Fullbuster, about earlier..." He scratched the back of his head nervously, buying time, trying to find the right words.

_Earlier_. Gray couldn't help but shrink on the memory. A sick and dark feeling stirred inside him.

"We know it's all for show, right?"

Natsu hissed. "It looked real to me."

Gray didn't know he shared the same feeling of hatred and contempt towards his attacker with Natsu until he was the one who spoke with a venomous voice.

The Scarlet champion laughed with obvious guilt. It seemed like the two would take a lot of convincing.

"I guess I went a little over the top."

"Over the top? Gray passed out!"

The compassion in Natsu's voice brought embarrassment rather than relief. Gray shook his head disapprovingly. True enough, between the two, he was the thinker – carefully choosing his words, considering all the options and their consequences before acting on it. While the pink-haired idiot was a doer – a man of action who thought his brain was just another organ in his head. But he was still mad about what happened so he didn't interject, actually curious of how the scene would play out.

"I can't make any excuse for what I did and I don't think anything I say can change what you feel about it."

"Tsss. That's right."

"But I still hope we can put it behind us."

The duo had barely time to react when they heard the commander call out for them. The three immediately rushed inside the elevator with Trevor's words haunting the raven-haired boy. He tried to decipher the message behind those words. Was it his way of apologizing? Maybe, but he wasn't sure he was ready to forgive just yet. Or maybe it was one of his strategies to make himself less guilty when he beat all of them to a pulp. Or to win their trust and strike them at the back when they weren't looking. Another dark feeling stirred inside him. After all, this was still a competition.

* * *

When Doranbolt made sure each of them had set their spoons and forks on the plate and the servers took it away, he led them back to the elevator but instead of a wall lined with silver doors, the boys found themselves stepping out into the Institute's lobby which didn't look very different from the morning aside from the brighter lights.

The proud and capable commander of the Royal Guards turned to them, as if sensing the questions bugging them, and started. He told them how King Juliann bent the rules in order to give the champions the best hospitality the Institute could ever offer. The next words were barely out his mouth when the guests started to appear behind him.

Natsu was the first one to break the pack. He hurried to his father, Lord Igneel, who looked like a ripen version of his son. Only, his hair wasn't like the cherry blossoms that the young champion was known for but a unique chestnut color. The others followed and, like the boy who never had someone to pick him up at school, Gray lagged behind.

Natsu talked animatedly, like he always did, while the proud look on the Dragneel lord never left him. Gray took in the scene and he couldn't help but feel the sadness that took over him when he was a child and he was the only one who didn't have a father during school affairs. How could he not when he was surrounded by this reunion, scattered around the lobby, reminding him of his own woe. But even so, it didn't hurt as much. Over the years, he gotten used to it. Gray managed to rid himself of all the hate, the pain and vengeful feeling tugging on his heart when his dad never showed up. When other dads taught his classmates how to ride a bike and Gray, instead, nursed his young, broken heart.

The raven-haired boy greeted the noble men as he passed by them, personally knowing a few and out of respect for some. He thought of a few things to do while he let the hour pass by him but to his surprise, Baron Hendrix and his son made an appearance.

"Gray."

Orion was the first to acknowledge him with his arms crossed against his chest, still obviously upset about Gray's last minute miracle of winning over him.

"The loss really hurt our standing." Baron Hendrix motioned towards the screen, behind the nice lady who greeted them earlier this afternoon, with the score sheet flashed on it.

"I hope you have plans to fix it. You know, reviving the family honor." He continued, not liking his last name before that ominous red line. Gray replied with a short yes sir, as stiff as a soldier answering to his general.

"You passed out like a girl." Orion mentioned, stifling a laugh. Gray narrowed his eyes on him. He would never live it down. He was about to say something when a heavy pair of arms shove the guy like he weighed nothing.

"C'mon, cut the boy some slack."

"Dad?"

Gray was surprised, not expecting his father to make an appearance.

"Finally, you're here. I thought you lost your way." said the baron.

"No, just had to come back for something."

Baron Hendrix excused himself and his son, knowing the strained relationship between the two after his sister's passing – Gray's late mother.

Silver and Gray stood in awkward silence, without any idea how to approach each other after the night he won over Orion.

_Dusk was setting and his father would be home soon. Gray was waiting at the dinner table that Lumen had set after she helped him clean his bruise and nurse his wounds. He didn't tell anyone about the good news yet, wanting his father to hear it first. However, he didn't get the response he was expecting._

_Silver was beyond mad. He felt betrayed._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" _

_"Because I know you'll never agree to it." Gray retorted, matter of fact._

_"You're right. I won't!"_

_But he simply wouldn't have it._

_"It doesn't matter because I'm going."_

_"No, you're not young man. I won't let you."_

_Gray knew the reason behind his father's irrational objection and he hated him more for that._

_"I worked my ass just to have this chance, dad and I won't let you take it away from me." _

_He was so frustrated and angry that the boy felt his tears gathering up the corner of his eye. Gray was overshadowed by that same feeling he had when his job took away his father from him and he felt all abandoned. But he wasn't a little boy anymore and he knew it was a low blow to bring this up in front of his old man but the next words that came out of his mouth stroke a chord._

_"I'm not my brother."_

That was the last time he saw his father until tonight. The older of the two tried numerous times to break the silence since time was ticking but he failed miserably. Gray's one-worded responses would end the conversation much quickly. He, honestly, wanted to lengthen the conversation but he had simply no idea what to say.

In one of the long awkward silences that fell upon them, Silver suddenly remembered one of the reasons he came. He pulled out something from his pocket, pulled Gray's hand with his free one and placed the thing on his son's palm.

"Your mother would have wanted you to have it."

Gray felt something cold on his palm before seeing the necklace chain and a sword pendant with a stone in it. He remembered seeing his mother wear it once or twice when he was little.

"It was your mom's. Some kind of an heirloom or something, so don't lose it." Silver laughed nervously, after adding some light threat at the end of his sentence and failed miserably.

"Thanks, dad." Gray replied in his earnest voice.

Another eternal silence fell upon them but this time it wasn't an awkward one. It was a natural silence like when two people share a common understanding without the exchange of words. And a satisfied one, because for the first time in their lives the two weren't trying so hard to carry a conversation.

"Well, we better revisit your strategy. Hendrix there doesn't really like to be the object of his friends' teasing."

Gray didn't think he even had one but he happily obliged. They both sat on the couch, with him listening intently to his father's advice, taking mental notes but keeping a distance that fit their current relationship. When the time was up, the Fullbuster men bid their goodbyes and promised to be back the next day for another strategy planning.

"Good look out there, kid."

Silver threw his son an approving nod before he was ushered out along with the other guests. Gray stared at the sword pendant on his hand and quickly put it around his neck. While it's true this one gesture wouldn't turn their relationship into something that sent them to the lake for Sunday fishing or the woods for an afternoon picnic, it was a step.

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

I know what you guys are thinking. Freaking, lazy FrenchSha. hahaha. I'm just not feeling it lately. I mean, we're all sad about the last chap right? I just don't like where the story is now going. I don't think Hiro can ever come back from that but loved the Gruvia reunion. If you haven't seen it yet, please do. You will shed blood. Hahaha. I'm so thankful about the current anime arc because at least they still have the old FT atmosphere there. Anyways, I hope you liked this chap. I admit it's not one of my bests and no Gruvia interactions much but I give you Papa Silver, hottest freaking dad in FT universe so there you go. Please drop me some inspiration at the review section. I really want to know what you guys want to see in the next chap or so. I will highly consider it! Damn, I was planning to stop on chapter 10 but it's already chap 5 and we're not even yet in the middle of the story! Do you guys like the pacing or is it too slow? Let me know!

THANKS TO

**Bloody Grimoire, **Lol, he's not weak. It's just Trevor is stronger. And yes, great minds think alike, don't they?

**XXinsidemymindXX, **first of all, congratulations! I'm so happy for you girl. Good luck on the new chapter of your life. Hahaha, well, broccoli do make you stronger and parents always make the worst healthy, distasteful food so I came up with that. I'm happy you find those funny. Hihihi. You will know in the later chapters what this special relationship is or not. I don't know. My mind is all over the place!

**susiebeth, meowica97,** thank you for dropping some reviews. I really appreciate it. And oh, meowica97, you do? I can't sort out my own story! hahaha. I hope you can leave some suggestions to get me back on track.

**P. FullbusterBelieve**, Don't be sad about it Maam! Well, I tried to describe him as precisely as I can compared to his anime/manga self and trying to make him realistic too. I wanted to give Mira more love since she doesn't get a lot. hahaha. And GajeelxJuvia is already the BROtp of all BROtps so he just have to be there.

**NeverInUrWildestDreams, mgaa,** nasaan na ba kayo hindi na kayo nagpaparamdam! hahaha. Miss you girls.


	7. Chapter 6 The Training Center

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters and in no way associated to the franchise. Any circumstances found in this story are fictional. Fairy Tail rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, creator and illustrator. The Vampire Tales reserved to K.T. Adams, fiction writer.

Don't forget to leave reviews!

**Note:** _Italized_ paragraph means flashback/dream sequence as suggested by my beta-reader _XXinsidemymindXX._

_Previously on** The Vampire Tales**_

_Trevor Scarlet takes the lead in the tally sheet while Gray Fullbuster was dangerously below the red line. The champions were transported to Magnolia's first class military facility where the Royal Family were waiting for them. Juvia's attraction to the raven-haired champion was getting, not only her in trouble, but the Western prince as well._

_The Institute housed the most advanced technology that Magnolia haven't even seen yet and Gray got the surprise of his life when his father, Silver Fullbuster, came to visit him, forgetting for a moment the falling out they had before the Selection._

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Training**

* * *

_The green grass swayed with the warm breeze. The leaves that were full of life shook on their branches ever so gently. It was as if they were dancing to the heavenly melody that welcomed the morning sun with much ardor._

"_Hope is the thing with feathers. That perches in the soul, And sings the tune without the words, And never stops at all,"_

_The voice echoed hauntingly through the quiet. It was so soothing and so entrancing that the dwellers of the forest were transfixed, letting the song disrupt their morning. Even the birds had deserted the free sky to rest on a branch and hum along. It seemed to them like time itself had stopped to listen._

"_And sweetest in the gale is heard; And sore must be the storm. That could abash the little bird. That kept so many warm."_

_Gray basked on the calming song her mother used to sing to him when he was a child__. His head was rested on his mother's lap as he sprayed out comfortably on the picnic blanket they brought with them. Usually, the boy would be too sensitive about anyone touching his raven hair but not today. Under the old oak tree, under the sun's warmth, Gray let his mother gently brush his stubborn bangs away from his face._

_"__I've heard it in the chilliest land, And on the strangest sea; Yet, never, in extremity, It asked a crumb of me."_

_The boy with the unkempt raven hair hummed with his mother until she faded on her song's end. Then, she spoke for the first time, the sweetness of her song not leaving her voice._

_"Gray, what's bothering you?"_

_"The Selection." He said flatly, flinging his eyes open. "I don't think I have given it enough thought."_

_Amethyst let out an amused laugh. She gestured for his son to get up._

_"You're just like your father." _

_Gray wanted to ask what she meant but he was now more worried that her mother was distancing away from him, almost out of reach. Amethyst was heading towards the stream._

_"Where are you going, mom?"_

_"Why I have to go now, honey." _

_He briskly ran after her mother, stopped her from stepping into the water but missed her by a mere inch. Amethyst's feet floated on contact instead of submerging, like the water was made of glass. She turned to his direction with a dreamy glow that came from within her. Gray could have never seen her more beautiful than today. She looked ethereal. The bright light of the sun shone ablaze behind her, almost blinding Gray. He wanted to stop her, to make her stay but she was already drifting away._

_"I will see you soon." _

_Amethyst disappeared in the bright light._

The blinding white light made Gray feel dizzy. He covered his eyes with his hand to allow his blurry vision to refocus. When it did, he propped his elbow to get up, swung both his feet at the side of the bed and sat there for a moment. His thoughts were still flooded with the dream he just woken up to.

"All participants for the Selection are requested in the Dining Hall."

Gray had barely time to fix himself up and pass presentable. He wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping but he was thankful for it. He never felt so relaxed since he started training at the Institute. His mind flew back to his mother's gentle smile. Oh, how much Gray missed his mother.

"All participants for the Selection are requested in the Dining Hall." The mechanical voice repeated.

Gray's eyes darted towards the digital clock near the intercom. He was sure the others would be half-way down the hall now. He needed to get going. So, with one last look at the clock, Gray set off to start his first day of training.

He met with Natsu at the Dining Hall, who was obviously too excited to mop the floor clean with Pierre Milkovich's face. The morning, Gray noticed, was filled with tension. Today was the first day of training. He wasn't sure if he should be excited or nervous about it. A number of champions sent death glares on his way. One even ate his soup without blinking at the two young champions. Gray ignored him and like the pink-haired boy beside him, he focused his attention on the well-done sausages on his plate.

Once they finished breakfast, they were sent directly to the training center below ground where someone was already waiting for them. This year's training officer was Arcadios, a tall, athletic man with an awkward, pointed nose. His hair was fashioned in a way that reminded Gray of cabbages. Although his appearance was a little bit funny, the man himself was only the opposite. Even his voice – a deep and orotund one – could awaken one's fears. Arcadios gave them a short course on self-defense and the basics on some of the weapons they had at disposal in the training center before he introduced Magnolia's most infamous and deadliest weapon of all – the Twelve Generals.

These twelve men were legends in Magnolia – stealthy, covert and mysterious. No one ever came against these trained assassins and lived to tell the tale. The Twelve Generals each specialized in one kind of weaponry. On the Eldest's orders, today they would personally show and teach the champions how to use these weapons. One man was familiar to them, a young, regal blonde who needed no introduction – Knightus Dreyar.

They started off with medieval weapons located in the first chamber. One of the Twelve Generals, a tall man with a scar in the shape of an 'X' near his eyes, picked up a plain looking axe from the arsenal. He threw it towards the mark on the end of the room and hit the center. The axe then flew back to him and the man who threw it caught the handle. The champions stood in awe.

Gray and the others spent half the day watching the rest of the generals handle the weapons with ease and grace. Knight gave the last course about swords and talked about the importance of footwork. His natural grace handling the sword made Gray think about his good friend Erza and wondered how she would match the youngest general. The woman's swordsmanship was something not to be taken lightly too.

"Hey, do you think he ever sparred with Erza?" Natsu, as if reading his mind, asked in a low voice.

"I don't know. But knowing Erza, she never passes on a challenge."

"Then who do you think won?"

Gray thought about it. Knight was fast and obviously accurate and Erza was too. But they witnessed the woman actually wipe-out almost one-third of the entire school in sword-dueling. And knowing how much she hated the prince's guts, there was only one answer.

"I think, Erza."

Gray and Natsu looked at each other, remembering the time when the three of them just entered first year in Kindred Academy and the president of the Black Knights, the academy's finest swordsman club, bullied the three on a daily basis. Erza, not taking any crap from anybody, challenged him in a duel. He didn't even last a minute when the young Scarlet, fueled by her hatred towards injustice, cornered him and pressed the sharp end against his neck. No one crossed her path from that day onwards.

"Definitely, Erza." They chorused with confidence and pride. When the two turned their eyes back to the Northern heir, they were met by the shiny end of Knight's sword, just a short breath away from them.

"I don't waste my time on amateurs." He sheathed his sword. "I hope that answers your question." Knight turned his back on them and returned to his formation. The Twelve Generals were ushered towards the elevator. Natsu leaned in and whispered again to Gray when the subject of their conversation was in a safe distance, feeling offended in behalf of Erza.

"He called Erza an amateur."

Gray had the feeling, if Erza heard what the prince just said about her, she would make him pay – _pay a hundred fold._

* * *

The champions were given the rest of the week for individual training. The court had prohibited them to spar with each other, though, calling in the service of the S-Class – the Institute's top trainees. They were a better practice anyway since men of this class did not know the concept of mercy.

Gray made his way to the third room. He passed by Pierre who had one of the members of the S-class hold his punching bag for him. When the Milkovich champion caught the sight of the young Fullbuster, he purposely beat the poor bag until it fell on the floor, along with his sparring partner. He then looked at him with a marking stare and a challenging smirk. Gray just continued walking; putting up a brave front even if Pierre's action did intimidate him a little.

The slide door opened on a roomful of knives, varying in sizes and design. Gray felt like he wasn't in the Institute anymore, wasn't in the training center but back to his comfortable house. His father, Silver Fullbuster, was the top blacksmith in all Magnolia. In their house, he had a special place for all the weapons and armors he had forged himself out of the highest class of metal known to man and out of pure silver. Gray walked deeper into the room, surrounded by rows and rows of knives. He let out a soft smile. This might just seem strange but Gray never felt safer.

He walked towards the collection that looked so familiar to him. Out of the assemblage of shiny, silver daggers, he picked up one without thought and inspected it closely. Gray recognized the handwork immediately. He brushed his fingers on the either side of the silver blade, careful not to cut himself, then the cold, flat body, feeling the familiar dent just above the handle. The raven-haired champion took two more with him and started towards the shooting range. He threw the three knives simultaneously and hit the target in a tight grouping. A slow clap coming from the back caught his attention. Trevor Scarlet had been watching him.

"As expected from a Fullbuster."

It was known all through-out Magnolia that the best silver forgers hailed from the Fullbuster clan. Needless to say, they were also the best knife handlers in the country.

Trevor approached the table. He inspected the row that was missing three daggers and picked up one himself.

"Your father made these?" He examined the dagger in his hand with great admiration.

"Yeah."

"I admire this man's craftsmanship, simply unparalleled."

"Well, it pays to spend your whole life forging a knife." There was an underlying meaning behind the Fullbuster's words. They were simple yet the Scarlet champion could sense the poison hidden within it. He wanted to ask further but decided better of it, knowing they were not in the position to talk about personal things. Trevor brought the dagger closer to his eyes and saw the small engraving that each of Silver's creation carried.

"I always wondered what this meant."

Gray now remembered the necklace his father gave to him, the one owned by his deceased mother. He held the sword pendant between his fingers and traced its shape, realizing that the engraving on the blade, just above the handle, was an exact replica of his pendant. But before he could answer, he was interrupted by Doranbolt's announcement for lunch.

* * *

Knight slipped into the ballroom where the Queen was busy giving out instructions. The servants were running around the area like busy bees so he approached his mother carefully, staying out of the way.

"Oh good! You're here." Queen Lyssandra chirped. Knight shook his head. When the Queen of the North was this high in spirit, it never resulted to any good – at least for him.

"I need you to bring these to Erza." She gestured towards the cart of lidded plates and handed him a medium-sized pastry box. "I heard that's her favorite. She's in the study." Before the prince could protest, his mother bolted out of ballroom. So with the weight of the world on his shoulders, Knight led the old man to the devil's den.

It took him unusually long to arrive at the study hall. He could have used his vampire super speed if not for the old man dragging behind him with the cart. Besides, he wasn't in a hurry to see the woman. So, he walked as he counted the thousand other things he preferred doing. Of course, he blamed the devil burying her head in one of her books for the inconvenience. Both men stopped beside her table and Knight greeted the tutor with a smile that weakened ninety-nine percent of the female population of that room. The other one percent was busy hating him.

"It's time for a break, Madame So."

Erza never understood how this man could smile so sweetly to others and not send one her way. Well, one that did not mean _'You're screwed'_ and _'I'm gonna kill you in your sleep'_ that she usually received from him.

"Well, then I will give you some privacy." Madame Deborah So, the Ceremonies tutor, disappeared behind the thick doors.

Knight took the seat opposite Erza. The red-head gave the former's unusually bright smile a suspicious look. He leaned on the table and flipped a few page of the book Erza just put down.

"Ah... Royal Ceremonies and Rituals. And that's just the first volume."

Erza forgot her hatred for the man a moment to make space for the horror that struck her to know that the enormous book she was reading the whole morning was just the first volume. She wasn't even half-way through it.

"How many volumes are there?"

She immediately regretted her reaction when Knight smirked with triumph.

"Now, where's the fun in that?"

"What are you even doing here?"

Knight motioned for the cart to be brought closer. The rest of the servants immediately cleared the table and helped the old man set the food between the two royals who eyed each other like warring wolves.

"Mom sent this too." He gently pushed the pastry box in front of the red-head, careful not to mess up whatever was inside it. Erza took her time sizing up the box. She only decided to unwrap it when Knight told her the box wouldn't bite. Her caution, however, never wavered when she peeled the walls as careful as possible as if doing the opposite would trigger some kind of explosive. It wasn't a bomb, much to her relief, but a beautifully decorated mini strawberry cheesecake – Erza's favorite. Knight was sure the woman's mouth was watering at the sight of the pastry. She immediately grabbed the silverware and took a spoonful. But before she could put the delicious treat in her mouth, Erza's delighted expression suddenly dropped. She resumed eyeing the prince suspiciously.

"What?" Knight couldn't help but feel insulted.

"How will I know you didn't put, oh I don't know, poison in this cake?" The prince admitted it was reasonable for her to suspect. He just felt bad he didn't think of it first.

What Knight did next not only surprised the rest of the people in the room but rooted the blushing red-head on the spot. Erza froze when the prince grabbed her hand and ate the piece off the spoon she was still holding. After licking the icing off the corner of his mouth, the bastard managed a victorious smirk that sent Erza's entire system to overdrive. A different kind of feeling stirred inside her, something she never felt before. Like all the little Erza's inside her, who were perfectly aligned and in order, went mad. An unexplainable feeling of want surged through her that reached the tips of her toes and fingers. Sadly, it had nothing to do with the cake.

"There! Happy?" Knight was still oblivious of the effects his actions had on the woman, even when Erza spluttered incoherent words. He stood up from the table and made his way to the doors.

"But you know…" He turned to her again. "Even if there's poison in it and actually kill me, I'm still gonna come back to life." Then in a flash he disappeared, leaving a dumbfounded red-head in his wake.

Erza debated whether to throw the cake away or disregard her suspicions and just eat it. After the manservant's endless assurance that the treat was safe, the stubborn princess stabbed the cake with the spoon mercilessly and shove it in her mouth while she scold herself for thinking that Knightus Dreyar was sexy.

* * *

The rest of the days became routine. Gray and the others woke up, be called on the hall for breakfast and proceed to the training center. Then, they would gather again for lunch, come down and resume their individual trainings. He didn't keep track of the other champions' progress and minded his own business, except those times when he checked on Natsu.

In the evenings, the Institute opened its doors to the champions' guests. An hour was allotted for pleasantries and strategy devising. Gray grew accustomed of his father's presence. He made it a point to take down what his father said. Even the hesitant Orion pitched-in his ideas. As told, Gray learned how to use all of the weaponries in the center. He hadn't mastered them all but knew a thing or two about them. Then, when the whole Institute was asleep, he sneaked down the training center to practice what he was best at. He would just sleep the following morning after breakfast saying he wanted some rest.

On the morning of the challenge, the champions were roused earlier than usual. Gray rose from his bed to take a shower and found a plain, maroon shirt, white long sleeved coat and a gray vest neatly folded on his now made bed. He noticed a note tucked in-between the folds.

'GOOD LUCK OUT THERE SON.'

Gray let himself smile. He was only interrupted by the same female mechanical voice he heard over the last few days. He put on his black pants and shirt, struggling with the 'X' of his vest in front and hurried towards the door but it won't cooperate. Gray brushed his raven hair with his fingers in frustration.

"C'mon! Open up."

He waved his hands against the censor and on his third attempt it finally cleared him. He stumbled out the corridor while finally securing the 'X' strap in place. The champions were ready, standing outside their respective doors in attention when the crystal-cube opened and spilled out Doranbolt and some men wearing the Royal Army uniforms. The champions were herded in the cube, not wasting any second. Gray felt gravity pull his entire weight when their ride shot upwards. Strange, he thought. He wasn't aware there was another top level. The strong wind surged in as soon as the cube's glass door disappeared. But what caught their attention was the huge hovercraft parked in front of them.

"Get in, boys!"

The boys boarded the craft with caution as if they were entering uncharted territory. The men who boarded the craft before them, who Gray recognized as the same people who served the champions in the dining, ushered them to a room where breakfast was laid out neatly on two long tables. If the engine already started, Gray had not felt it. They only knew they were already in the air when the announcement was made over the speakers. The service crew handed them plates and utensils and guided them towards the table. There were a lot to choose from but Gray settled on something familiar. He wasn't particularly hungry today and even if was the case; he wasn't sure he could stuff himself with all those food and not vomit on the arena, especially now that his stomach was acting funny. He picked up a piece of bread on his way and sat opposite Natsu who was unusually quiet during the whole travel.

Finally, Doranbolt announced their arrival. Gray's seat by the window offered him an open view of the top of the Hegen. He couldn't believe how small and unassuming it looked from where he was. So small that he could fit it in his palm but Gray knew better. He knew how the amphitheater was only the opposite of what he perceived. He experienced it first-hand how the Hegen looked down at him, how it made him feel like a speck of dust running around its oval arena. But now, he was looking down at it like it was just a stray dandelion he could step on and destroy anytime. The world was really different depending on how you look at it. Gray settled back on his seat to prepare for landing.

Instead of a bright open space that he expected, Gray found himself coming out of the hovercraft and into an underground tarmac. His whole body adjusted to the sudden change in environment. He felt his lungs start to contract but before he actually suffocated, one of Doranbolt's men flicked a switch that made the oxygen level rise and they could all breathe better again.

The champions were then escorted to a dimly lit tunnel that led to an underground control room. The walls of the room were lined with computers. People in blue suits clicked and pressed on the computers so fast Gray thought they owned several pair of arms. But no matter how busy the room was, they all stopped to acknowledge their arrival. After Doranbolt dismissed them, he led the champions around an oval table right in the middle of the control room. Gray noticed immediately the shiny silver rings that lay on top of it.

"These are called resurrection rings. As the name implies, it prevents the wearer to die permanently. It must be worn at all times. During the challenges, do not aim directly and hit the part of the body that conceals the vital organs: Chest, Neck, Head, and the rest of the entire upper body, or else points will be taken away from you. Do not aim directly and hit the audience and the Imperial Court's area or you will be disqualified. Medics are posted all around the arena but will only be deployed once the challenge is over. The mechanics of the challenge will be announced once you reach the arena."

Gray inspected the ring before he slid it on his finger. The black stone attached to it was engraved with a decorated 'M' that he assumed stood for Magnolia. Although the ring fitted perfectly, he couldn't help but feel conscious and uncomfortable wearing the ostentatious piece of jewelry.

"It's time."

The champions were guided towards the freight that would transport them above-ground. Gray boarded it alone and on Doranbolt's order, the freight's gears hummed to life and the boy felt himself being lifted up. His vision gradually turned black as the control room disappeared below him. The ride was short and Gray found himself entering the familiar sight of his chamber. Once again, he followed the array of torches that lined either side. Gray stopped dead on his tracks when he finally reached the wooden door. All he needed to do now was to wait for the commentators to call out his name. He managed to order himself not to feel nervous but his stomach started to grumble. He kept telling himself to relax. _Breathe in. Breathe out._ The silver ring caught his attention again. He played with it, twisting it around his fingers. _Breathe in. Breathe out._ The familiar babble coming from the other side of the door filled his ears. _Breathe in. Breathe out._

* * *

The Hegen was already overflowing when my family and I arrived. I noticed immediately a huge, white crystalline cover in the middle of the arena. I wondered what was inside of it. Nothing good I presumed, something deadly yet entertaining and safe. I knew mother made sure of that – deadly and entertaining. I searched for her and found her in a circle with the other queens and few of the nobles. Oh, how excited she was about today, the day of the first challenge. And yet, there I was, sitting lazily on my seat, playing with my fingers, bored out of my wits. And I knew I wasn't alone. Mira absent-mindedly twirled her white locks around her finger, straightened it then twirled it around again. And the ladies' man, I couldn't even count how many times Gajeel sighed out of frustration. He should be entertaining the noble's daughters who came up the veranda if he hadn't done it thousand times already.

"You can only do it once or twice 'til you almost just want to kill yourself." He said.

I couldn't count how many times he begged Mira to snap his neck.

The only people who seemed to have kept their sanity were Knight and Erza, who was busy ignoring each other's existence. A year had already passed yet their relationship never progressed.

"Your dress is invading my space."

"Sorry, your highness."

Erza gathered the hem of her gown – _not feeling sorry at all_ – and contained the ruffled skirt in a tight embrace. She wanted to make sure it wouldn't invade Knight's _'space'_. I thought she just wanted to keep him off her long scarlet hair Queen Lyssandra chose to just let flowing for this occasion. I was expecting an all-out-war since these two had history of blowing simple arguments out of proportion but the tension died down as quickly as it had escalated. They just sat in silence and resumed their habit of pretending the other didn't exist. I couldn't believe I was saying this but I missed the banters, the insults and the not-so empty threats. If only Queen Lyssandra did not give them the last warning then Mira, Gajeel and I wouldn't have to suffer this dreadful boredom.

"Hey." Gajeel leaned in to whisper. "Do you think we can provoke them to fight?"

"I can hear you." Queen Lyssandra never left her post yet her warning reached us. "Don't even think about it."

Gajeel sank in his chair dejectedly.

"Well, there goes our free entertainment." Knight and Erza glared at him at the same time. It was so cute that I even heard Mira hide a giggle. She then became the subject of a pair of warning look. I guess I was wrong. Knight and Erza did share a unique, although possibly harmful, relationship.

My heart skipped a beat when the static crackled and Michael's thrilled voice came pouring out the speakers. He welcomed the guests and acknowledged the presence of the entire Imperial Court, soliciting an equally ecstatic cheer from the audience. He ordered the doors to be lifted at once and the champions walked out of the chambers and into the arena with pride and joy.

"Looking dashing, aren't we?" I heard Michael commented with a quick giggle at the end. I was sure that almost every woman in the audience agreed with him, even men, and I was no exception. I stood transfixed as my eyes bounced at each impeccable champion and lingered on the raven-haired boy. Gray, even I admit wasn't the best looking in their group, never failed to entrance me.

After the singing of the historic Magnolian hymn, Michael ordered the revealing of the arena. (Which was changed every week in accordance to the design of the challenges.) I felt the entire amphitheater come to a still when, as if in a slow motion, the crystalline cover disappeared from top to bottom and uncovered this week's challenge arena. My heart dropped at the full sight.

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

I was honestly troubled when I wrote down the Knerza moment knowing I will be breaking a few hearts. And I know this is one of those slow-moving chapters I always manage to slip into this story but the first challenge is coming up so yey for action! But I gotta warn you, I'm not really into action so I have no idea how to go about it. Hihihi. If anyone wants to help, you are most welcomed to. I'm honestly thinking of dropping this fic since the FT disbandment news broke out but I just couldn't let Gruvia go. I seemed to have lost my inspiration from Fairy Tail. I think, after the disbandment thing there's no going back. But Hiro-san is so amazing I think he just hit the reset button. It's quite an adventure to look for the other members and know what happened to them now. It'll be fun! So don't forget to leave reviews as usual!

THANKS TO

**NeverInUrWildestDreams **Thank you very much for always, always leaving reviews at my doorstep although I know how busy you are now. I don't think I can ever thank you enough for pushing me to go on. I really miss talking to you so I hope you can get yourself out of that messy schedule soon. Sorry talaga sa Jerza girl. Hahaha. Don't worry, I promise next time! Ako nga rin nahihilo sa mga OC. Nakakalimutan ko sila. hahaha. Kaya I'll stick with FT characters. And, you'll find out soon. :)

**rebekfanai06**, Hi! You must be a new reader. Thanks for leaving a review. It really made my day. :)

**XXinsidemymindXX** Mir! Well, you did rub off some of your GraTsu bromance to me. Hahaha. Thanks for the review dear and I'm so excited for you! :)


End file.
